My Little President
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Chyna loves an adventure, so when she and her father move to the town Sweet Amoris, her excitement meets no bounds. Or so she thought... Nathaniel is still broken up over Adrianne's departure and his break-up with Melody, he needs some something to distract him so who better than the energy-filled bluenette? A My Candy Love Fic.
1. Prologue

**My Little President**

**Prologue**

It killed him.

It made him furious beyond belief.

Two weeks after a close friend of his move to another country, people finally realise that she was telling the truth. They began to regret their actions against her.

It disgusted him.

Nathaniel was in the student council room, sorting out papers and putting the files in their rightful place when there was a knock at the door. He paused and looked over to see Melody looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly and he knew what she meant. "I feel like such an idiot"

Nathaniel turned back to the papers. "Now you know the truth"

"Rosalya won't give me her number, neither will Kim" Melody kept speaking, pain in her voice.

"I won't give it to you either" Nathaniel responded. Both of them fell silent, waiting for the other to speak.

"Please, I need to tell her how sorry I am" Melody begged and Nathaniel spun around, glaring at her. Melody flinched slightly, never seeing this side of the kind blonde before.

"You chose Debrah over your friend" he reminded her in a low voice with cold eyes. "You gave up the right to speak to her when you made that choice"

Melody looked as if she were to burst into tears right then and there, for once he didn't care. Without another word, Melody ran out of the room and Nathaniel resumed his work.

Half an hour later, there was another knock at the door but this time it was Rosalya who looked annoyed.

"I can't reach Adrianne, can you check your phone?" she asked and Nathaniel raised his eyebrow.

"You do realise it's three in the morning over there right?" he asked her and she went red with embarrassment.

"I-I knew that! Geez" she muttered, playing with the silver feather pendant that Adrianne gave her when she left. "She'll be home for Christmas"

Nathaniel smiled. "Yes, Alexy told me yesterday" he replied at the memory. The blue haired twin stormed into the student council room, shouting it excitedly.

Rosalya laughed. "Yep, that's something he would do"

Nathaniel nodded as he finished and had a sip from the water bottle on the nearby desk. The cold liquid soothed his dry throat and Rosalya pursed her lip.

"Melody try to get her number off of you yet?" she asked and Nathaniel pointed his head at the door.

"Half an hour ago" he told her and saw the look on her face. "I didn't give it to her!"

Rosalya sighed in relief. "Good, it pisses me off that they suddenly realise she's gone"

"Except him"

Rosalya bit her bottom lip and nodded in agreement. Nathaniel was surprised by the change between the white haired female and himself. A year ago, neither of them would have imagined they would become close friends. And all due to a certain brunette…

"I'll see you later" Rosalya left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

His phone buzzed on the table beside him and he picked it up, unlocking it. It was a message from the girl they were talking about.

_Tell Rosa to stop freakin' calling me or else I will not bring my roomie :( _

Nathaniel chuckled.

* * *

**After so many demands, there will be a sequel to 'My Little Rebel' because honestly? I agree with you all, it cannot end like that. But before we get to that, 'My Little President' will be up first. In a way, it kinda is a sequel to 'My Little Rebel' but it focuses on the aftermath after our little author's departure. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Chapter One:**

**A New Beginning**

I wiped the sweat off of my face as the last brown box laid before my feet. "That's the last one"

Dad came in from behind with the box knife in his hand. "Good, go start dinner while I finish unpacking in here" he instructed and I nodded, leaving him to his work.

The kitchen was my paradise as I ran my hand over the marble counter. Everything was brand new! Exactly as I wrote it down on the blueprints.

_Time to get to work _I thought, rolling up my sleeves and grabbing the ingredients for Chilli Prawns. As the water boiled for the prawns, I grabbed my IPhone and switched on some music to listen to as I cooked. 'Live While We're Young' by One Direction seemed like a good idea to me.

Halfway through the song, Dad came in with his fingers in his ears.

"Turn that sad excuse for a song off!" he joked and I rolled my eyes. "Smells good sweet pea, when's it gonna be ready?"

I shook my head. "Go feed Happy" I ordered and he complied as the tabby cat walked in through the cat door.

By the time dinner was ready, I was exhausted from the move. Dad offered to do the dishes and told me to get a good night's rest. So I did, with Happy following me and jumping onto my bed, circling around before going to sleep.

I smiled and shook my head, turning off the light and tying my short dark blue hair into a low ponytail. Yawning tiredly, I tucked myself under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

My alarm clock jolted me awake and I groaned, hitting the snooze button and getting up. Dad wasn't awake yet as I made my way into the kitchen and cooked up some bacon and eggs. As the bacon sizzled in the frying pan, I fed Happy. Dad walked in as I placed a plate in front of his chair with a cup of coffee next to it.

"You are a saint" he told me and I rolled my eyes, taking a bite out of my own breakfast. When I was done, I headed to the bathroom and had a shower, getting clean before getting dressed. Since it was slightly cold, I decided some simple light blue cuff jeans and a white turtle neck shirt would do the trick.

Afterwards, my hair and I fought the usual battle of trying to make it look decent, as always, it won by sitting back in its usual straight style that hung just above my shoulders my front fringe and the two strands of hair did the same. I sighed tiredly and shook my head, grabbing my white back pack and heading for the front door.

"Have a good first day sweet pea!" Dad called as I shoved my sneakers on.

I smiled back at him. "Good luck at the meeting today" I called back and left the house, walking down the pathway and towards Sweet Amoris High.

When I arrived, the school was packed with tired students walking in and excitement buzzed through me. As I entered, a short old lady dressed in all pink smiled warmly at me. My mind titled her as the principal.

"Hello Miss Leo, I am the principal of this school and I wish to welcome you to Sweet Amoris High" she greeted and I shook her hand.

"Thank you, I'm excited to be here" I admitted and she chuckled.

"That's good, now before you head to class I recommend you head to the student council room. The student council president, Nathaniel, should help sort the last few details out" she explained and I nodded.

"Sure" I replied and went to the door she pointed to. I politely knocked before entering and the first thing I saw was a blonde guy hunched over a desk. My eye caught something white on the floor and I bent down and picked it up.

"You dropped something" I said and he turned around, seeing the piece of paper in my hand and smiled in relief.

"There is was! I thought I had lost it" he smiled and then noticed me. "Hello there, my name is Nathaniel"

I smiled back. "Chyna Leo" I replied and recognition was in his golden eyes and he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

He held up the piece of paper. "This was your enrolment form that I was looking for"

I laughed too. "Good thing I found myself" I joked and earned a laugh from him. I handed him all the necessary things, a photo ID and $25 for the enrolment fee and he beamed.

"It's good to see a student who's serious and organised about their education" he complimented and I blushed slightly.

"Well when your Dad is Mr I-expect-everything-to-be-clean-and-organise, you learn a thing or two" I explained and he seemed impressed, glancing at my file.

"Indeed, well if you need anything don't hesitate to come and ask me" he offered, handing me my timetable and locker combination.

I nodded. "Thank you" I said and left the room, finding my locker and quickly shoving some books in there. I sighed tiredly to myself, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. The bell rang and I checked the white sheet of paper in my hand. It said I had Math first, followed by Food Tech.

So I headed to the classroom listed and sat down in the middle row, pulling out my book and pencil case. Nathaniel came in a few moments later with a dark skinned girl. They were both chatting about something when Nathaniel noticed me sitting there.

He smiled at me and I smiled back before turning my attention to the teacher at the front. The lesson was okay; I struggled to grasp a few questions but managed in the end. When the bell rang for the next class, I practically sprinted out of the classroom and towards the Food Tech room.

I grabbed a bench as the teacher came past and handed us a sheet of paper with the recipe for Chocolate Chip Cookies. Beaming, I grabbed everything I needed before getting to work.

Slipping my IPod on, I baked along to 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

I bounced the small white bag in between my hands as the heat from the cookies inside burnt me slightly. It was recess and most of the senior students had gone over to the shops to eat.

_So far so good _I hummed as I walked to my locker, a bounce in each step. _Mmm, can't wait to eat these babies up!_

I did my locker combination and threw some books in, grabbing my IPad and heading to the library. Obviously food wasn't allowed but I managed to sneak the cookies under my shirt as I passed the librarian.

I found a corner, far away from everyone else and turned the IPad on. The last episode of Fairy Tail I was watching earlier was still on and I un-paused it. Sitting back and getting comfortable, I munched on the warm cookies while watching the anime.

Since it was a library, I had to keep my giggling quiet which is a very difficult thing to do when watching the show. Footsteps coming closer caught my attention and I paused the video, looking up to see Nathaniel frowning at me with a book in his hand.

"What are you watching?" he asked, coming over. "I can't understand a thing"

I grinned and showed it to him. "That'd be because it's in Japanese"

"And you can understand it?"

"There are subtitles!"

Nathaniel shook his head in disbelief and then sniffed the air. His eyes fell onto the batch of cookies sitting in my lap and he sighed.

"You do realise there is a rule about food in here" he reminded me and I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah but you can't enjoy an anime without silence or food" I explained and held them up. "Have one; you look like you haven't eaten since breakfast"

Nathaniel frowned and hesitantly picked a cookie. "Yes…how can you tell?" he asked as the cookie was close to his lips.

I shrugged my shoulders. "A cook's instinct I guess"

Nathaniel smiled and took a small bite; a small groan came from his as he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Giggling, I handed him the rest and he sat down, devouring each one.

"Thanks Chyna" he said and I shook my head.

"It's pronounced like China, not Cayenne" I corrected him and he chuckled, giving me an apologetic look.

"It's an interesting name" he admitted and I grinned widely.

"Good, I was going for that"

We both laughed as the bell rang for the next class, I got up and brushed my butt off before pursing my lips.

"Is something wrong?" Nathaniel asked, noticing my silence and I shook my head.

"No, just thinking" I answered and he gestured for me to continue. "Would Pad Thai chicken or Rump Steak be better for dinner?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "I have never had Pad Thai so I would vote for the Rump Steak"

I nodded, humming as I debated in my head before smiling. "I can use the garlic sauce I've been meaning to try" I said excitedly and walked backwards in front of Nathaniel. "Thanks!"

He nodded as I ran off to my next class. I had PE and went to the girl's locker room to get changed. It was filled with girls talking about random things but something caught my eye.

There was the same dark skinned girl from Math class standing on her own, ignoring everyone else. She seemed deep in thought and a little lonely.

_She needs a little cheering up _I thought and walked over, placing my stuff down next to hers and smiled.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Knock yourself out" she muttered, walking away and I frowned slightly, changing into the uniform before tying my hair back into a low ponytail.

As I walked out of the change rooms, a girl with orange hair gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry about her, Kim's just a little upset lately" she told me. "I'm Iris by the way"

I smiled. "Chyna, like the country" I replied and then looked at Kim. "What's wrong with her?"

"A close friend recently left the school" she explained, a look of hurt crossed her face and I nodded in understanding.

The couch blew her whistle as she explained that the sport we were playing was dodge ball. I groaned to myself, dreading it as I walked over to my team which incidentally had Kim on it.

_Okay, do your best and try to not get too many bruises! _I pumped myself up as I ran for a ball. I managed to grab one and threw it at the other team but it didn't get very far.

A blonde girl smirked as she threw a ball at me and I cringed, waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead I heard shouts of disbelief and opened my eyes to see Kim standing in front of me with a ball in her hand.

"Don't just stand there!" she barked. "Go get me the balls and I'll throw"

I nodded, quickly grabbing as many balls as I could and handed them to her. Like a well-oiled machine, the two of us worked together, I was the collector while Kim was the thrower.

* * *

By the end of the game, our team had won and I managed to never get hit which was a new record for me.

I smiled brightly at Kim as we walked back to the change room. "Thank you so much for helping me back there"

She glanced at me. "It's not a big deal; you've got that helpless look that makes me want to protect you"

"Like a kitten?" I asked and she nodded before frowning, looking at me surprised.

"How did you guess?" she asked and I giggled as I began changing.

"I've been told that a lot" I answered and she shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yes! You've finally smiled!"

Kim ruffled my hair, chuckling. "Are you ever not energetic?" she asked and I thought about it before shrugging my shoulders.

The two of us began talking and when lunchtime came round, Kim was standing outside of my Science class.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to some people" she called and I happily followed her as she took me to the rooftop. I gasped at how high we were, running over to the metal fence and looking out.

I heard the door open and turned to see a beautiful white haired girl arrive, along with Nathaniel behind her.

"Chyna? What are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked, surprised by my presence and I pointed to Kim.

"Kim said she wanted to introduce me to some people" I answered as Kim walked over with the white haired girl.

"Chyna this is Rosalya, Rosalya this is the girl I was talking to you about" Kim explained and Rosalya smiled warmly at me.

"You're right, she reminds me of a kitten" Rosalya commented and handed Kim five bucks.

Kim happily pocketed the money as we all sat down and ate our lunch. Rosalya drooled when she saw what I had and I shared it. While Kim and Rosalya talked, Nathaniel was asking me about how my first day is going.

"Great" I smiled. "I'm glad I moved here"

Rosalya's ears perked up and she beamed. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked and I nodded.

"Two older brothers" I answered. "One is twenty-six and the other is twenty-one"

Kim seemed impressed. "Damn, do they live with you?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, one lives in New York and the other is in California" I answered as the bell rang for the end of lunch. I got up as Rosalya handed me the bento that only had crumbs left.

"You're really good at cooking, it was like my tongue went to heaven" she commented and I grinned.

"Thanks, I love it when people like my cooking" I told her and frowned, trying to remember what I had last period. Kim answered it for me.

"You've got Business Studies with me" she reminded me and I beamed at her brightly. "God you are hopeless"

I laughed as we headed to the class. Unlike Math, I owned the class and helped Kim out with her work. It was interesting enough, the tables turning on us as she needed my help and I needed her help in PE.

When school ended, Kim was questioning me on my knowledge.

"I assumed you were an air-head in Math and just hopeless in PE. Who knew that inside all of this" she gestured to me. "Is actually a business genius"

I shrugged my shoulders.

We arrived at the entrance and Kim smiled warmly at me. "If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask for it"

I nodded and opened my mouth to reply when something red caught my eye. I turned and saw a guy with red hair walking towards us with another guy with silver hair and black tips.

Kim glared at the red head. "Asshole" she muttered, shaking her head as they walked past, the silver head guy nodding at Kim before continuing on.

"Make sure you stay away from him" Kim turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alright?"

I frowned. "Which one? The red head?" I asked and she nodded.

"Lysander is okay but not Castiel. He's just a jerk who'll break your heart" she muttered angrily and I frowned, standing on my tippy toes and pinching Kim's cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Making the frown go away" I answered and she laughed, slapping my hands away before shaking her head at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said and I nodded, walking home. On my way past I stopped by the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner. When I walked into the door, Happy greeted me as I took my shoes off.

"Is Dad home yet?" I asked him and he meowed. "Guess that's a no"

* * *

**God Chyna is adorable! I just want to put her in my pocket and she can hang there and we'd be the best of friends for ever. Yay friendship!**

**Anywho, yeah it's pronounced like China...in case you were wondering. And liked Adrianne x Rosalya, Chyna will develop a close, sisterly bond with our famous punk-rebel Kim. I. .  
**

**Enjoy, the next chapter should be up soon...when I get around to typing it up :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - First Fall

**Previously on My Little President:** _Kim and Chyna became BFF's._**  
**

**And so it continues...**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**First Fall**

It had been two weeks since I arrived at Sweet Amoris and became the mini chef for Rosalya and Nathaniel. Rosalya just loved my cooking and wanted to eat whatever I made while Nathaniel, I noticed had a tendency to skip meals.

I was fine with it but it worried me a bit, but he always reassured me that everything was fine.

"I'm just overwhelmed with helping out with the senior trip" he explained as I sat on a desk while he ate the Greek Lamb Salad I had made him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, pausing episode 120 of Fairy Tail.

He smiled. "A hot spring in the mountains" he answered and I beamed with excitement.

"I love hot springs!" I exclaimed and Nathaniel chuckled. "My favourite is this one in Tokyo"

"You've been to Japan?" he asked, surprised and I nodded.

"Sometimes my Dad goes on business trips and I've only gone with him to Japan" I answered and turned my IPad off. "Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

He nodded. "Adrianne is coming back for the holiday from Italy so Rosalya, Kim, Armin, Alexy and I are going to be having it at her Aunt Abbey's house"

I titled my head to the side. "The author friend that you've told me about?" I asked and he nodded. "Have a good Christmas then"

Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak but a knock at the door cut him off. Kim stood at the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at me.

"Come on, your old man said you had to come with him to a meeting" she reminded me as I hopped off the desk and nodded.

Nathaniel shook his head in disbelief. "I can't imagine why you accepted the bodyguard job, Kim"

"Because it's easy money, I get to make sure Chyna's safe and do you honestly think the school will allow Marco guy to sit in class?" Kim asked him and I giggled at the image of the dark skinned man standing at the back of the class.

When Nathaniel didn't reply, Kim grinned in victory before leading me out of the room. I glanced at her as we walked out of school and towards my house.

"Why did you accept the job?" I asked her curiously and she looked at me.

"Like I said before, you're like a little sister to me and you're way too clumsy for your own good" she reminded me and I laughed nervously. "What's this meeting all about anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Expanding our main marketing I think" I answered as we arrived. I went straight to my room and dressed in black pants with a white long sleeved blouse. A black coat jacket went over it as Kim held out the blonde wig. I hid my blue hair underneath it and tied the fake hair into a bun.

"Don't forget the contacts" she told me and I grimaced.

"I hate wearing them" I muttered, going to the bathroom and putting the green coloured contacts on before returning. Kim nodded in approval as we left the house and entered the black SUV. The driver took us all the way to San Francisco as it was the closet city after Sweet Amoris.

Kim was putting her ear piece in as the driver pulled up at the tall building. He opened the door and Kim got out first before me.

"The Sparrow has arrived" Kim said into her ear piece as we walked into the building. The woman at the front desk recognised me and redirected me to the elevator.

The elevator arrived at the top floor and we walked into the meeting room where seven older men sat while Dad sat at the very end of the long table.

"Here is my daughter now" Dad smiled when he saw me and I nodded at him. A chair was pulled out at the other end of the table and I sat before glancing at the papers in front of me.

I smiled. "Gentlemen I think it's time for a change in our marketing" I said and a man with very little hair left on his head raised his hand.

"But the medical industry is a very influential one" he pointed out and I nodded.

"Yes but what if we also move to culinary? We will earn more money by focussing on two of the most stable markets" I explained and they nodded in agreement. "Great, I propose we first aim our products at the poor families who cannot afford much"

"Just simple easy food" Dad added and they came to an agreement. Dad stood up first and the rest of us followed. "I look forward to seeing you all this tomorrow night for the Christmas party"

With the meeting adjourned, the men filed out of the room while Dad smiled warmly at me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done, I will keep you updated with the plans" he promised and I nodded.

"Do I have to come to the party?" I groaned as we walked out of the room. Dad flashed me an apologetic smile, causing me to groan once more.

"Invite your friends if you'd like" he offered, smiling at Kim who winked at me. I knew she'd want to go so I sighed tiredly.

* * *

I asked Rosalya if she wanted to attend and she was more than happy to. Nathaniel….it took a lot more convincing and begging to get him to agree but he caved in when I gave him my signature puppy eyes.

He sighed tiredly. "I'll go! Just stop doing that" he muttered and I grinned, fist pumping the air.

"Why, is it cute?" I asked, titling my head to the side and he shook his head, a warm smile on his face.

"It's adorable, like a cat" he answered and I giggled before handing him some chocolate brownies. "Chyna—"

I held up a hand. "Don't even try to say you had breakfast because I know you didn't" I warned and he sighed, eating them.

"What time do you want us to meet you there?" he asked.

"Just come to my house, it'll be easier" I explained before narrowing my eyes. Nathaniel frowned as I reached over and wiped away a couple of crumbs from his cheek. A blush appeared on his face and he back away slightly.

"W-What are you doing?" he stammered and I frowned.

"You had crumbs on your face" I answered, stating the obvious and he looked away, covering the blush with his hand.

"Then just tell me! You don't have to go touching my face!" he snapped and my eyes widened before a wicked grin crossed my face.

"Is Nathaniel embarrassed?" I asked and poked his stomach. He flinched before giving me a playful glare. "Aww, that's so cute!"

Nathaniel shook his head and lightly punched my arm. "You really are something"

I winked as I walked to the door. "I'll take that as a compliment" I told him and he smiled.

"It was"

This time it was my turn to blush as I walked out of the student council room, hearing Nathaniel's laugh as I left.

* * *

I was just putting the final touches on the blonde wig when Rosalya arrived, entering my room while Kim chilled on my bed.

"Wow" Rosalya's eyes widened at the sight of my golden dress I was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, Dad picked it out" I answered as I placed the wig over my hair and grabbed the green contacts. Rosalya watched as I placed them over my brown eyes, blinking rapidly before checking to see they were in the right place.

"Can I ask why do you have to turn blonde to go to a party?" Rosalya asked and I glanced at the poster of Uta no Prince sama that hung above my bed.

"When I was younger, people tried to kidnap me" I said quietly. "It happened twice, Mom and Dad were scared of losing me so they claimed that I was badly burnt in the fire of the last kidnapping. They made up a story saying that I needed surgery and now I look like this"

It was silent until Rosalya cleared her throat and I glanced at her. A guilty, apologetic expression was on her face.

"I'm sorry for asking, it's none of my business" she said quickly but I smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry about it" I reassured her as Kim stood up, checking her ear piece was working.

"How can you stay so damn happy all the time? That would've scarred me for life" she commented and I shrugged my shoulder, beaming.

"Well, how else can you enjoy an adventure if you're not smiling?" I asked them, an eyebrow raised and they shook their heads as we left the room. Rosalya wore a beautiful dark purple satin dress while Kim wore a scarlet red long dress.

Just as we entered the lounge room, Nathaniel walked in the front door in a nice suit with a yellow tie. My eyes widened and I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking away hastily.

Kim let out a low whistle. "Damn, someone has got their swag on"

We all laughed at Kim's expression as Happy ran in through the cat door, wondering what all the commotion was. Nathaniel's eyes lit up when he saw the grey tabby cat.

"Is this your cat?" he asked and I nodded. "Can I…pat him?"

I giggled. "Sure, he's nothing but a sweet heart anyway"

This proved to be true, as soon as Nathaniel knelt down, Happy scampered over to the blonde and snuggled around him. Nathaniel scratched his behind the ear, ran his hands over Happy's back and every other thing a cat lover would do.

"What's its name?" he asked me, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"His name is Happy" I answered as Kim tapped her foot impatiently against the carpet.

"Yeah, yeah he's very cute. Come on, we need to get there pronto" she ordered, dragging Nathaniel by his collar out the front door. Rosalya and I barely contained our laughter as we followed them to the black SUV.

I glanced out the window. "I hope it snows" I murmured as Nathaniel sat across from me while Kim sat next to me.

"You've never seen snow?" Kim asked me in disbelief and I shook my head. "What were you living under? A rock?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "No, I grew up in Australia remember?" I reminded her and she nodded. "It barely snows there"

Nathaniel smiled. "Then you're in luck, it snows here every winter"

I beamed at the knowledge as the car pulled up and the door opened. Nathaniel was about to get up but Kim pushed him back down before exiting the car.

"The Sparrow and her chicks have arrived" Kim murmured into the ear piece as we all exited the car and entered the hall.

Rosalya raised an eyebrow in questioning and I shrugged my shoulders, better to not try and explain the complicated detail that even I had no real clue about.

Marco met us at the door and gave a stern nod to Kim. "Keep close to her"

Kim nodded as he led us to the hall where the party was taking place. Two security guards opened the doors and we entered. I heard surprised gasps from behind me as I barely glanced around.

"It's beautiful" Rosalya whispered in wonder while I spotted Dad in a discussion with two men in suits. Feeling me eyes on him, Dad glanced over and smiled warmly.

Excusing himself, Dad walked over and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful, Chyna" he murmured and noticed the others behind me. "These must be your friends"

I nodded. "Dad this is Rosalya" I gestured. "Nathaniel and you know Kim"

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Leo" Nathaniel shook his hand, making Dad smile in impressed by his actions.

"The pleasure is all mine" Dad replied before looking at me again. "You know what you have to do"

I groaned, biting my bottom lip. Dad smiled in sympathy, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know but it is expected" he reminded me and I looked past his shoulder, seeing the group of young men watching us.

"Yes Dad" I muttered, walking past and dancing with the brunette.

* * *

Twelve dances later, I managed to sneak away to a balcony and soaked up the evening breeze. I leaned on the white marble railing, staring up at the sky and the stars that shone brightly.

_Never again _I groaned in my head. _I'm exhausted after that…_

"Are you alright?"

I turned and saw Nathaniel standing in the doorway before turning back. "I'm fine, just tired"

Nathaniel chuckled and stood next to me. "For once you're not bouncing off the walls"

I pouted at his remark before rolling my eyes and staring at the sky once again. Nathaniel looked and then pointed up to a constellation.

"That's the Archer" he informed me and I frowned.

"The what?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they just stars?"

He shook his head. "That's one way of looking at it but the Archer is special. His arrow is always pointing east"

"That's handy to know" I mused. "If I ever get lost in the forest, I'll make sure to know where he is"

Nathaniel chuckled. "I can't take the credit for it, Adrianne showed me"

I watched as his face fell slightly at the mention of her and I bit my bottom lip, the urge to bring out his smile consumed me.

"You really care about her" I noted and he nodded, staring out at the night sky. "I'm glad"

He looked at me surprised and I just smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when something fell on my nose. I wiped it and saw it was white snow.

"Snow…" I broke off as a wide grin spread across my face and beamed at Nathaniel. "It's snow!"

He laughed as we watched the first fall of snow.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a lot harder to write this one because I don't have any episodes to follow, making this one probably shorter than the last. Anywho, I'm back at school tomorrow so I probably won't be updating as quickly as I have these past few weeks. I am sorry for that.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hot Secrets

**_Previously on My Little_**_** President:** Chyna and Nathaniel watch the snow and he wants to rape her :D_

**And so it continues...**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Hot Secrets**

Something bothered me. It itched at the back of my mind throughout the rest of the Christmas break. It wasn't until I walked in the school gates with my bags behind me that I found the source of my thoughts.

Castiel…

He was leaning against the wall with Lysander, both chatting while the rest of the seniors organised themselves onto the bus.

I bit my lip, watching them as Kim's voice was in my mind.

"_Why are you so against Castiel?" I asked her as we walked to Business Studies. Kim's face hardened when I mentioned the name and she stopped walking. I stopped and turned, watching and waiting for the answer._

"_It's a long story" she warned and I shrugged my shoulders. "Follow me"_

_I followed her as she led me to the rooftop, where the only company were the birds that flew above. Kim sat down and I copied her action, waiting for her to explain._

_She sighed. "You know Adrianne?" she asked and I nodded. "She had a crush on Castiel and so did he…or I should say does"_

_My eyes widened. "He still likes her?"_

"_According to Lysander, pretty much" she confirmed then glared at the ground. "But then he fucked up, he took his ex-girlfriend's side"_

_Her fists clenched on her lap. "Adrianne told him the truth about Debrah, what a total bitch she was but he wouldn't hear it. Even when she told him her feelings! The bastard rejected them as 'high school girl's jealousy'" she quoted sarcastically. _

"_And then she moved away" I finished for her and Kim nodded. "Kim…maybe you guys should give him a chance to redeem himself"_

_She looked at me as if I had grown a second head._

"_I'm serious!" I exclaimed. "You all care about her; shouldn't that be your common ground?"_

_Kim sighed, reaching over and ruffling my head in a sisterly manner. "Sometimes you should stay out of things"_

"Chyna!"

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts as Kim and Rosalya waved over at me by the bus. I waved back and glanced back at Castiel to see him watching me before talking to Lysander.

I bit my bottom lip as Rosalya ran over, looking slightly annoyed.

"Come on! I refuse to sit near the teachers!" she huffed, dragging me to the bus as I giggled. I handed my luggage to the driver to put under the bus before the two girls dragged me onto the large vehicle. Rosalya sat next to Nathaniel who was sitting by the window. He smiled warmly in greeting as I sat directly in front of him with Kim by my side.

"I can't wait to get a massage!" Rosalya sighed happily, dream-like, causing me to giggle.

Kim nodded her head in agreement. "For once this school is doing somethin' right"

The bus started, coming to life as it drove away from the high school and onto the road.

* * *

Eventually both Kim and Rosalya got tired and fell asleep, leaving me active with my thoughts.

I stared out the window, watching the tree past. _I have to do something…maybe get them to reveal their feelings? Hmm….but how could I do that?_

I was so lost in them that I didn't realise the warm hand on my shoulder, Nathaniel's voice pulling me back to reality.

"Chyna? Are you asleep?" Nathaniel asked quietly and I turned slightly in my seat to look at him. When he realised I was awake, he pulled back, embarrassed. "Sorry"

"Did you want something?" I asked and he shook his head then frowned before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to somebody since these two are asleep" he pointed his head at Rosalya and Kim.

I chuckled quietly. "Sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?" he asked curiously, leaning a bit forward to hear me better. I bit my bottom lip, hesitantly slightly and debating in my head whether or not to say anything.

Finally, my honesty got the best of me. "About Castiel"

A storm crossed Nathaniel's face, his eyes turning cold and his face hardened. I swallowed the slight fear in my throat.

"What about him?" he asked in cold, low tone. "Do you like him?"

I shook my head furiously. "No! It's nothing like that"

"Then what is it?"

"I just think the war between you should end"

Nathaniel sighed tiredly, leaning his head back on his seat as he ran a hand through his hair. I was silent, watching and waiting for his reply, if one was to ever come.

"Chyna…it something you shouldn't get yourself involved in" Nathaniel finally said, slowly as if choosing his words carefully. "I don't want you to get hurt"

I arched an eyebrow. "You think I would get hurt? For trying?"

He didn't reply and I knew the conversation had ended, so I turned away and looked back out the window.

* * *

Rosalya and hot springs are now considered at mix for trouble. As soon as the bus pulled over, she sprinted off the bus and into the building. Kim sighed and got off, chasing after her saying something 'she'll hurt herself or someone else'. I watched them go from the window before getting up myself.

Only to collide with someone else.

"Watch where you're going shrimp!" Castiel snapped coldly, shooting me a deadly look as he walked down the aisle. Lysander looked at me sympathetically, even asking if I was injured.

"I'm fine" I reassured him and he nodded.

"I apologise on Castiel's behalf, he is still…cut up about recent events" he explained and I nodded.

"Adrianne" I said and his eyes widened slightly in surprise that I knew about it.

"Yes…how did you—"

Nathaniel cut him off. "Kim told her everything" he said, appearing behind me and Lysander nodded, gazing at me briefly before turning away and exiting the bus.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Nathaniel asked, searching my body for any injuries and I shook my head. He sighed in relief, a warm smile appearing on his face. "Thank goodness"

I frowned, opening my mouth to say something when Mr Faraize walked onto the bus and saw the two of us still present.

"Mr Robinson, Miss Leo, please hurry off the bus" Mr Faraize asked and we hurried off the vehicle, meeting up with Kim who was scolding Rosalya. The two of them noticed us walking towards them and Rosalya beamed.

"The three of us get to share a room!" she exclaimed excitedly and Kim rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm.

"I thought Kitty Cat here was the only energy-filled girl around" Kim muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders as something red caught the corner of my eye. I glanced over and saw Castiel staring…no, glaring at me as Lysander talked to him.

I swallowed the fear in my throat, and looked away. Nathaniel noticed my sudden silence and found the source of it, a sour expression covering his face.

"Do you see why I think you should stay out of it?" Nathaniel asked me so quietly that only I could hear him as Rosalya and Kim argued about something stupid.

I only nodded, my eyes staring at the brown carpet beneath our feet. Mr Faraize instructed us all to sign in and head to our rooms for the rest if the day until dinner.

Rosalya, Kim and I signed in and went straight to our room, setting up and organising who was sleeping where.

"Is there an open bath?" Rosalya asked me and I nodded. "Good, I heard bathing under the stars is magical"

I raised an eyebrow. "You do realise the guys could take a peek at us while we bath"

She shrugged her shoulders, not caring about that little detail while Kim relaxed on her bed, flicking through a magazine.

"We'll go after dinner" Kim decided for us and we spent the rest of the day, relaxing in our room.

* * *

Rosalya practically ran into the hot spring, ignoring the cold air as she threw away her towel and jumped right in. Kim was shaking her head at the girl's stupidity while I was gazing up at the night sky.

"Are you coming in or are you just gonna stare at the sky like an idiot?" Kim called and I snapped my eyes away from the stars, following them into the hot spring.

As soon as my body made contact with the hot water, a content sigh escaped my lips and I relaxed into it. I gazed into the water, feeling my hands float in it, weighing nothing.

My vision blurred slightly, the image of a seat belt, the ocean and screaming blocked my senses. My heart began pounding hard in my chest, ringing in my ears as my breathing quickened.

"Chyna!"

I breathed in sharply, gazing back into the water and looking up. Kim had her hand on my shoulder with a concerned look on her face as Rosalya placed her hand against my forehead.

"Are you alright? You blacked out for a moment" Rosalya asked and I nodded slightly, breathing in deeply and out. "I'll go get you some water"

I didn't say anything as Kim let out a shaky breath in relief. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Sorry" I murmured, hugging my knees to my chest as Rosalya returned with the water. I drank the cold liquid and calmed down, flashing a reassuring smile to the both of them. "I'm fine, just a little tired"

Both of them looked like they didn't believe me but didn't question as loud voices coming from the other side of the rock wall filled the air.

"Lys you better have a good damn reason for bringing me out here!" Castiel snapped and the three of us froze.

"I just thought it would be a nice experience to bath under the stars" Lysander reassured him as we heard splashes.

Castiel growled. "It's better than being in there with that idiot president"

Kim looked like she was about to get out when I stopped her with a shake of my head. She looked at Rosalya who had the expression of wanting to stay here on her face.

"You have to say sorry to Chyna for earlier" Lysander told him in a calm tone.

Castiel snorted. "I don't have to do anything! Her own damn fault for running into me"

I felt my face burn in embarrassment while the other two shot me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I'll tell them later in our room as we continued listening in.

"She reminds me of her"

"Don't mention her!"

The three of us flinched at Castiel's anger, even if it wasn't directed at us it was still scary.

It was silent for a while before Castiel spoke again.

"I can't stop thinking about it…about _her_….the way she looked at me when I brushed her off" Castiel said quietly but loud enough for us to hear. "I just…want to know if she's alright. What's she's up to and if…"

"She still hates you" Lysander finished for him and there was a tired sigh.

"God! I'm a fucking dickhead for not believing her!" Castiel growled and there was a giant splash. "She was right about Debrah and—"

"And Nathaniel" Lysander inputted. "I think you should talk now that everything is out in the open"

Castiel snorted. "Yeah, good luck trying to get past his bodyguards"

Kim shook her head and got out of the bath, with Rosalya following behind her. I watched them go, biting my bottom lip as I sat alone in the hot spring. Lysander and Castiel eventually left and I stared up at the sky again.

My eyes spotted the Archer, a smile creeping onto my face.

_The Archer is special. His arrow is always pointing east._

I sighed tiredly and pulled myself out of the bath, heading to the room and seeing neither of the two was there. I frowned and got changed into the purple stripe pants and the white long sleeved top.

A knock at the door pulled me away from my bed and I opened the door to greet Lysander.

"Everything worked out nicely, thanks again for helping me" I thanked him and he nodded with a smile.

"It is no problem helping to put an end to this feud. At the moment Castiel is downstairs talking it out with Nathaniel" he informed me as we left my room and headed to the location.

A warm sight greeted us. Castiel and Nathaniel in a corner talking calmly while Rosalya and Kim chatted to two boys. One had black hair and blue eyes while the other had light blue hair and magenta eyes.

"Chyna, these are the twins Armin and Alexy" Kim introduced and Alexy hugged me tightly, a man squeal escaped his lips.

"She is sooo cute! Can I keep her?" Alexy begged Armin who rolled his eyes at his twin's behaviour. I giggled, hugging him back before being pulled back by Kim.

"What's going on there?" I asked, pointing my head at Nathaniel and Castiel. Kim smiled a little, watching them as well while Rosalya kept the twins occupied.

"They're sorting it all out" she answered and then looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Something tells me you had a hand in this"

I tilted my head to the side, frowning in confusion as Rosalya squealed.

"Kim! You have to be a team with me against the twins in Ping Pong!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kim without warning as I giggled.

"You seem to be having fun" Nathaniel said, appearing at my side as we watched the showdown.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I am since everyone is here" I replied and looked at him. "Are you?"

He looked down at me briefly before a warm smile appeared on his face. "Yes, I definitely am"

I smiled.

"Chyna watch out!" Kim shouted as the ping pong ball collided with my forehead, knocking me onto my butt from the impact.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and if it was crap, I wrote it in a hurry to get it up and tell you guys that Saturday is officially my writing day. Whether it's this or 'Clockwork of the Angels', I dunno...enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Kitten Surprise

**Chapter Four:**

**A Kitten Surprise**

I winced as Rosalya lightly touched my forehead, a dark angry bruise right in the middle.

"Sorry" she apologised and then shook her head in disbelief. "Armin has one mean swing"

"It's not his fault, it was an accident" I defended as something brown shot past us, under Rosalya's legs and down the hallway.

"What in the world—" Kim was cut off by a **VERY** pissed off principal.

"KIKI!" the principal screamed as the dog disappeared from sight. She then turned on us, glaring at each of us. "Why didn't you three stop him?! My poor Kiki could be hurt!"

Kim snorted. "Then stop letting such a mutt run loose"

The look on the principal's face was beyond murderous, enough to make Kim regret her words. Rosalya cleared her throat, catching both of their attentions.

"We'll find your…uh…precious Kiki" Rosalya said and the principal narrowed her eyes at us.

"You better, because if you fail to find my Kiki you will see me in another light!" she warned and then stormed off, slamming the door to her office and echoing it off the walls.

I winced at the sound, cringing in fear at the idea of a punishment to come.

Kim sighed irritably, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't we just call animal control? It'll save us time"

"You really hate dogs don't you?" I asked and she snorted.

"There is only one dog in the entire world I _can _stand and it's not that rat" she muttered, placing a hand on her hip while Rosalya rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I know for a fact you agree with me"

I saw Rosalya about to snap back with a sarcastic answer and held a hand up, an attempt to stop them. "Let's find Kiki and get it out of the way"

Both of them sighed tiredly, not looking like they wanted to do anything but this.

* * *

So we decided to split up, I searched the main hallways and the classrooms, Kim searched outside while Rosalya looked around the cafeteria and the library.

Just as I ran past the student council room, the door opened and revealed Nathaniel carrying stacks of papers in his arms. I stopped in my tracks and giggled slightly at the sight of him.

"Chyna could you help me?" he asked and I grabbed the top half, carrying them in my arms as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you; I'm not sure what would've happened if you hadn't come along"

I shrugged my shoulders as we dropped them off to the teacher's lounge. "I'm sure you would've thought of something"

He smiled as he shut the door behind him. "You seem to be in a hurry though, is something wrong?"

"Well…have you seen a dog around here?" I asked and his eyes widened in surprise.

"The principal's dog? Has he run away again?" he asked and I nodded. "Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. "It's okay, Kim and Rosalya are looking for him too"

Nathaniel frowned before a warm expression crossed his face and he placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I immediately felt his body heat radiate into me and found my heart racing.

"I'm always here in case you need me" he reminded me before heading back to the student council room. As soon as his hand left my shoulder it grew cold and a tight feeling appeared in my chest.

_My chest hurts _I thought before hearing a little bark in the distance. I spun around and saw Kiki wagging his tail and looking at me before sprinting away.

"Kiki!"

* * *

Rosalya managed to catch Kiki and handed him over to the principal who was thrilled. Kim went home early after that, saying something about 'way too much damn drama for me to take' or something like that.

"Are you gonna go home too?" Rosalya asked me and I shook my head. "I'm gonna go meet up with Leigh so I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded and watched her go before skipping towards the library. I assumed I would be alone since it was class time but was in for a surprise.

Nathaniel looked up at the sound of my footsteps and smiled. "I saw the principal, she seemed to be in a good mood, I guess you got her dog back?"

"Yeah" I answered. "I was gonna check out something but I can do it later"

Nathaniel frowned, standing up from his spot on the brown couch. "Why? What's wrong with now?"

I froze at his words, frowning and looking at the floor, unsure of the reason.

"What's going on Chyna? You seem like you've seen a ghost" Nathaniel murmured, walking closer towards me and cupping my cheek in his hand. My eyes sought his golden warmth as my heart began to pound.

I took a step back, my throat started feeling dry and like I was drowning in water. "I'm sorry…." I broke off and sprinted out of the library. I could hear Nathaniel calling my name but I kept going. I ran outside and collided into something.

I fell back and landed on my butt with a surprise yelp.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a guy with green eyes and matching hair, dirt smudged on his face with a worried look on his face.

I nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt off my butt. "Yeah, sorry about that. I should look where I'm going"

He smiled. "No damage down. Do you know who's in charge of the gardening club? It's in a pitiful state"

"No sorry, I didn't know there was a gardening club to be honest" I said in embarrassment and he sighed.

"Sorry, I'm a bit irritated. My name is Jade; I'm in a dual education system at a botanical high school. I come here from time to time and bring soil, fertilizer and take care of the plots for the students in the club" he introduced, holding out a hand and I shook it.

"Dual education? That's impressive, you must be highly skilled" I commented. "I'm Chyna"

He smiled as I pulled my hand back. "Do you know a girl named Iris? I was told that she took the box of seeds with her"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know her a little. I'll go see if she has them" I offered and walked back into the school, careful to not look at the student council room. I found Iris by her locker, humming a tune to herself.

"Iris!" I called and she looked over, smiling a little when she saw me.

"Hi Chyna, is something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Do you have the seeds?" I asked and she nodded, digging through her locker and producing a small, brown box. She handed them to me and I tightened my grip on them. "Thanks"

I walked away without another word and handed the box to Jade. He seemed thrilled at the amount of seeds and the different kinds. I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Jade out in the garden. Planting seeds, watering the flowers and finding his notebook.

* * *

The bell rang just as I finished packing away the gardening equipment. Jade was taking off his gloves and smiled warmly at me. "Hey thanks for your help, it made my job a lot easier"

"It was fun" I shrugged my shoulders.

Jade studied me for a long moment before a twinkle was in his eyes. "Let me give you some advice: Be who you _are _not what everyone _expects _you to be"

I frowned just as Nathaniel came around the corner, his face lighting up when he saw me.

"Chyna! There you are!" he said in relief. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to feed stray kittens. I usually go by myself but I thought you'd like to join"

I glanced at Jade who nodded at me, a warm, encouraging smile on his face. I looked back at Nathaniel and nodded.

* * *

I giggled at the sight of him, Nathaniel sitting down cross-legged with kittens crawling all over him.

"What?" he asked curiously as I continued to giggle.

"It's just cute, seeing all these tiny kittens crawling all over you" I answered in between giggles and he chuckled lightly.

"I feel bad for them, not having a home" he admitted as I sat on my knees, running my fingers through the white kitten's fur that sat in my hand.

I frowned. "Then why don't you just take one home?"

He shook his head. "My Mom is allergic to cats unfortunately…"

I gave him a sympathetic smile, feeling bad as my phone chimed. I picked up my BlackBerry, flicking through and looking at the text message Marco had sent.

_You should be heading back now._

I glanced around, spotting the familiar black car and sighed tiredly. Nathaniel noticed this and looked at me in concern.

"Chyna, is there something wrong?" he asked. "I'm here for you, always"

As he said that last bit, he placed a hand on my lap, smiling warmly. My eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks flushed red.

"N-Nathaniel…you might want to take your hand back" I warned him and he frowned just as Marco stepped out of the car, glaring daggers at the blonde.

Nathaniel got the message and quickly took his hand back. Marco walked over and helped me up off the ground, ignoring Nathaniel entirely.

"We must be going" Marco informed me and I nodded, glancing back at Nathaniel who watched with some emotion I couldn't name in his eyes.

"I'll see you on Monday" I shrugged and started walking away but paused and looked back. "Nathaniel could you help me with my Math homework?"

Nathaniel nodded, beaming. "Sure, where do you want to meet up?"

"You can come to my house tomorrow, around ten if that's alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Not a problem, I'll see you then"

* * *

**I don't care if it's too damn short or lame; I have a head-splitting headache and Nathaniel is being VERY uncooperative at the moment. Why can't he be as easy to write as Castiel?**


	6. Chapter 5 - Studying Something

**Chapter Five:**

**Studying Something…**

Usually I am an early riser, getting up as soon as the sun shines through my windows.

For once I was out of character.

Dad ended up coming into my room, confused as to why there was no food of coffee to greet him. He got his answer when he saw me sprawled onto my bed, blankets covering my body.

"Chyna, wake up" Dad whispered and I groaned, eyes flicking open. I frowned in confusion.

"Dad…? What are you—" I broke off as soon as I saw the time on my alarm clock. "—Ahh! Crap!"

Dad jumped back as I flung out of bed, running to the kitchen like a mad hound and quickly getting breakfast ready. As I started cooking the bacon, Dad poured his own coffee.

"Slow down sweet pea!" Dad chuckled. "What's the rush? I don't have a meeting until 9:30am"

_I forgot to ask him! _I sighed quietly and glanced at Dad as he sat at the table, newspaper in hand.

"Dad, I have a favour to ask you" I said cautiously, paying attention to the food in front of me.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath. "Is it alright if Nathaniel came over to help me study? Exams are on this week and I need some help"

I waited, stirring the bacon in the pan around to pass the time. Eventually, Dad sighed.

"I was going to ask you to start making the products…but school comes first" Dad said and I looked over my shoulder at him. He was reading the newspaper, coffee mug in hand as he had a sip.

"If it helps my case" I offered. "I can do the products _before _Nathaniel gets here"

Dad briefly turned his attention towards me, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips before looking back at the newspaper. "Are you negotiating with me Miss Leo?"

I smiled. "Maybe"

Dad chuckled and nodded as the food was ready. While Dad ate his breakfast, I fed Happy and had a shower. As I dried myself in my room, the house phone started to ring.

Happy came into my room, meowing at me to answer it and I rolled my eyes.

"I've got it!" I called out and ran out; towel wrapped around my body and answered the phone.

"Finally! Someone answers the phone!" Mom said in relief and I giggled, looking out the kitchen window above the sink.

"Hi Mom, how's work?" I asked while Happy began to wrap himself around my legs cutely. His fur started to tickle my shaved legs.

"It's fine, the unit's been busy with supplying those in Afghanistan" she answered brightly as a noise, like a truck, horn went off and we both winced. "How is Sweet Amoris?"

I grinned. "It's great; I've made some friends and saw snow!"

Mom laughed, her musical laugh bringing some warmth into my chest. I joined in as Dad appeared, dressed in his usual suit and carrying his black briefcase.

"I'll pass you over to Dad" I told her and he held out his hand to me. I handed him the phone before running back to my room and getting dressed into some light grey track pants with a white long sleeved shirt.

"I'm leaving!" Dad called and I stuck my head out of my bedroom.

"Good luck!" I answered back and headed to the kitchen as the front door closed. Happy, being his lazy self, camped onto to the couch as morning news came on.

I stopped tying my hair into two small ponytails as Dad's face came onto the screen.

"_Raphael Leo of the Zodiac Industries recently announced that they will be expanding their marketing. From medical to culinary, many big business names see this as a tactical move. One that will surely earn well in the future I am sure. Rumours also say that the two biggest companies; Zodiac Industries and Starlight Corp. will combine in holy matrimony. As we all know, the heir to Zodiac Industries is Raphael's daughter, Diana Leo but there are also the two sons, Sebastian and Anthony Leo in the question. Hopefully more news will arise on this interesting development_"

I frowned as there was a knock at the door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's open!" I called, heading to the kitchen and getting everything ready for a simple beef noodle soup. The front door opened and footsteps entered the room.

"Sorry I'm early" Nathaniel apologised and I waved it off as the water boiled.

"It's fine, I just need to test this recipe for development" I told him. "Just make yourself at home"

He nodded and sat on the couch, playing with Happy while I went to work. As I cooked, Nathaniel talked to me and after half an hour, the product was done.

I served some to Nathaniel and myself, eating it and hummed at the texture, the warm shivers it sent down my spine. Nathaniel enjoyed it and I packed some away from him to take home.

"Alright, let's get this done" I said, washing the dishes as Nathaniel set up shop on the table. We studied for a bit, him showing me the formulas and the right equations for the questions.

* * *

By lunchtime, I was officially about to murder Math.

"I can't seem to work out how you struggle with Math, but something like Business Studies comes so naturally to you" Nathaniel shook his head in disbelief as I made some sandwiches.

I pulled a face. "That's because Business Studies makes sense"

Nathaniel chuckled as I handed him the plate with his turkey sandwich as I sat down on the couch next to him, eating on my ham and tomato sauce.

My thoughts kept going back to the news segment, the whole news surrounding holy matrimony.

_Dad would rather die than let me get an arranged marriage, plus Sebastian is the oldest…maybe it's him _I thought. I was so lost in my head that I didn't notice Nathaniel asking me something.

"Sorry?" I asked, blinking and he looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Chyna? You've been acting strangely all morning" he noticed and I shook my head. "Do you trust me?"

His question threw me off guard. "Of course" I answered immediately and Nathaniel looked at me in the eye.

"Chyna, do you trust me?" he asked again as I stared into his golden eyes. They were filled with passion, concern, fear and courage. A warm feeling ran through my heart as shivers went down my spine.

Wordlessly, I nodded.

Nathaniel placed a hand on my arm. "Then you know you can tell me anything, I'll always be here for you"

A small smile crept onto my lips. "I know, I just need to know all the facts before I can tell you"

He seemed satisfied with my answer and pulled back, grabbing my plate and heading to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Get ready for round two!" he called and I groaned.

* * *

_My hand were bound by a rough rope, tied behind my back as I pressed up against the stone wall. Fear was well within my body, shaking like crazy as I waited in the dark room._

_There were voices upstairs, angry ones by the sounds of it, followed by a gun shot._

"Chyna!"

I breathed in sharply, head sitting right up and almost hitting Nathaniel as he shook me awake. My eyes were widened, my heart pounding and cold sweat on my back.

"Hey are you okay? Chyna?" Nathaniel forced me to look at him, seeing my frightened face and without a word, crushed me to his chest. He was whispering softly, warm comforts as his hand rubbed up and down my back.

_That felt so real _I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking the thought off. _It's fine, I'm fine, nothing is happening._

That was when I realised I was in Nathaniel's arms. Quickly, I pulled back and looked away, embarrassed. My eyes fell onto the time on the microwave.

"4:30pm?" I frowned. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Half an hour" Nathaniel answered, taking the blanket that was on my shoulders and placing it on the couch.

I groaned, standing up and stretching my tired, cramped muscles. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was in the shower, trying to wash the mud out"

I laughed, remembering when Happy ran outside earlier. It had been raining last night so there was mud everywhere. I almost slipped over but Nathaniel caught me and ended up falling into the mud himself.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" I apologised. "I'll give you your clothes tomorrow"

He nodded, wearing one of my Dad's clothes as he grabbed the container of the soup from the fridge.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he promised, heading for the door but paused and looked back at me briefly. A swirl of emotions were in his eyes, all of them with a question behind them.

"Good luck with the exams tomorrow" I quickly sped off topic and he nodded.

"You too, Chyna"

* * *

**NATHANIEL! Y U NO EASY TO WRITE?!**

**Yes, he is a struggle but I need him for the next one.**

**Okay, I would like to point out since many people have been PMing me about it. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO MY LITTLE REBEL! JUST NOT YET!**

**Geez.**

**Here's the order of books from sequel to sequel:**

**1. My Little Rebel.**

**2. My Little President.**

**3. My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not.**

**Do we understand the picture now? Oh and there will be a Valentine's Day special for My Little President but that has to come up later when I realised there needs to be PROGRESSION between Nathaniel our little Chyna's love life...**


	7. Chapter 6 - Summer Lovin'

**Chapter Six:**

**Summer Lovin' And Mean Greetings**

I was packing the giant bento box into the plastic bag when I heard footsteps enter the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called, turning around and seeing Kim, Rosalya, Alexy, Armin, Lysander and Castiel enter. "You guys are a lot earlier than I expected"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "The earlier we get there, the better the spot we can find"

I nodded as Rosalya spotted the bento box, her mouth slightly drooling and I giggled. A meow cut me off as Happy wandered into the room, seeing all the strangers and hissed at them.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Who's the mangy beast?"

I ignored him and knelt on my knees, Happy running over and still glaring at Castiel.

"I'll be gone for today, so look after the house okay?" I asked and Happy turned his attention from the red head and licked my palm. I smiled and stood up as Lysander grabbed the bento from the bench.

"Let's go!" Rosalya squealed, dragging my wrist and out of the house.

* * *

As I was laying out the blanket, a thought occurred to me. "How come Nathaniel isn't here?"

Kim smirked at me as she set up the umbrellas for the shade.

"Are you missing him already?" she teased and I frowned, cocking my head to the side.

"Well yeah, shouldn't he be here since you invited Lysander, Castiel and the twins?"

Rosalya slapped her forehead, shaking her head in disbelief while Kim looked like she was holding back a laugh.

I was confused when Alexy jogged over, grinning broadly at the three of us.

"I need two people on my team for volley ball!" he announced and Kim cracked her knuckles while Rosalya squealed in delight. Rosalya ran back towards where the others had set up a volley ball net while Kim looked at me.

"Are you gonna be fine here on your own?" she asked as I sat down on the yellow blanket.

I nodded. "Besides, Marco is watching" I pointed to where a black SUV was parked in the car parks and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not bothered by that guy" she muttered and walked away to join the game. I frowned, thinking about her words.

_I'm not bothered by it; Marco's been with me even since I was five… _I thought as my mind went back to a memory.

* * *

_I was standing in the shopping plaza with Mom. The whole place was packed with families, couples and individuals doing their shopping. As we walked, Mom spotted Woolworths and bent down to smile at me._

"_Mommy's going in for a bit. Stay here with Marco okay?" Mom asked and I nodded. Mom stood up and looked at Marco sternly. "Watch her carefully; she has a habit of running off"_

_As she was saying this, I spotted a man handing out balloons. They seemed so fun and colourful and I wanted one. Without saying anything, I wandered over and the man smiled warmly at me._

"_Here little girl, have a pink one" the man smiled, handing me a pink balloon and I beamed._

"_Fank you" I replied just as I felt someone grab hold of me._

"_Chyna! Thank god you're alright!" Marco exclaimed, hugging me tightly and I looked up at him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"_

* * *

I giggled at the memory. _He was sixteen at the time…He's more like a big brother to me now._

"Chyna?"

I looked up and saw Nathaniel looking at me surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here"

"Same here, I thought you couldn't come when the others invited you?" I asked confused and he chuckled.

"I planned to take my sister here so we could spend some time together" he answered and that's when I noticed the blonde girl glaring daggers at me. "Amber, this is my friend Chyna. Chyna this is my younger sister Amber"

I stood up and held my hand out to shake hers. "I didn't know you had a sister"

Amber just looked at my hand as if it had a bug crawling on it. I withdrew my hand back slowly, feeling it becoming awkward.

Nathaniel cleared his throat. "Sorry Chyna, I'm going to put our things a little further away. We just got here so we don't have a spot yet"

I nodded as Amber looked over across to where the others were playing volley ball. Nathaniel laid out his towel next to the blanket and his beach umbrella.

As Nathaniel busied himself with his stuff, Amber leaned over to me with a glare.

"Listen here Chyna. I'm here with Nathaniel to be **ALONE** with **MY** brother" she sneered quietly so Nathaniel wouldn't hear her. "So, don't think about coming and bothering us!"

I looked at her and frowned. "But what if he wants to hang out with the rest of us?"

Amber growled quietly. "In any case, _if _that were to happen then I'll have to remind him who he's _really _here to see!"

Without another word, Amber dragged Nathaniel away towards the vendor while I just stood there dumbstruck.

"What did Barbie want?" Kim asked, walking over while holding the ball in between her arm and hip as Alexy rubbed more sunscreen on his shoulders.

"She really wants to spend time with Nathaniel" I answered with a shrug.

Kim snorted. "I bet you five bucks she threatened you along the lines" she commented and I nodded, confirming her bet and handing her the five dollar note.

I glanced over at Alexy and helped him with the sunscreen before they ran back to join the others. The blue ocean caught my eye and I stared out at it, my mind running a marathon.

_It'd be nice to spend time with him, but if he's busy with Amber… _I sighed tiredly. Footsteps snapped me back to reality as I glanced over to see Nathaniel sitting on his towel, putting on sunscreen.

"Are you finished preparing your things?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just finished and now putting on sunscreen. Why do you ask?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No reason, I'm just bored" I answered and he pointed his head to where the others are.

"Then why aren't you joining in?"

"Kim banned me from any sporting activities"

Nathaniel threw his head back and laughed as I pouted, unamused by the whole thing. Eventually, I started to laugh as well but the happy moment ended when Amber came back.

"Nath, what are you doing? Why is she still here?" Amber demanded, not pleased one bit.

Nathaniel sighed tiredly. "I didn't come here to hear you complain Amber. Chyna is here too, it'd be stupid to leave her alone"

"Thanks" I whispered quietly to him and he smiled warmly. Amber glared between the two before smirking at me. By the smirk, I felt uncomfortable and a shiver going down my spine.

"But…you said that we would spend time together, just the two of us…" Amber pouted, using a little girl voice.

Nathaniel stood up and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Chyna, she is right. I hope you don't mind but, I'm here for Amber"

I smiled and waved it off. "I understand, but come and have lunch with us later. I think I made too much food" I laughed and he smiled with a nod. Amber, on the other hand, seemed like the idea was revolting.

* * *

_It's getting close to lunchtime _I thought, looking at my phone. I stood up and started walking over to the volley ball net when a plastic ball hit my leg.

"Sorry!" Amber shouted, running over and grabbing the small ball. "If I knew I would hit you, I would have hit harder"

I frowned. "Are you playing with rackets?" I asked as I noticed the one in her hand.

Amber snorted. "What else would we do with them? Build a sand castle?"

_That would be a funny picture to show Peggy back at school _I thought as Nathaniel jogged over, looking annoyed.

"It doesn't take three hours to pick up a ball Amber" he looked at me concerned. "She didn't hurt you did she Chyna?"

I shook my head. "I'm fin—Ouch!" I winced as Amber threw the ball and it hit me on the head. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"Is there a problem here, Chyna?" Marco asked, watching Amber with the stone eyes that always freak me out. I guess Amber got the same reaction since she stepped back a bit.

"Everything's fine" I reassured him. "We're about to have lunch, did you bring the one I made for you?"

He confirmed it by holding out his smaller bento and I smiled before turning back to Nathaniel.

"Do you two want to join us?" I asked and before Amber could voice her opinion, Nathaniel nodded. "Great, could you grab the others while I set up?"

I didn't wait for his reply as I ran back to the blanket and started spreading out the plastic plates and opening the bento box. Setting out the four major boxes as everyone arrived and began to eat.

Of course, Rosalya praised and devoured the sandwiches and rice balls I made.

"What's wrong Amber?" I asked, noticing her lack of eating and she sniffed, placing the sandwich back onto the plate before pushing it away.

"I don't want to eat something that could have nuts in them" she said, looking away.

"Ah! Don't worry, I made sure to not put any shellfish or nuts in them since I know Castiel is allergic to shellfish and Armin's allergic to nuts" I explained and she glared murderously at me.

Castiel smirked. "Someone's got a great house wife in the making here" he commented, looking straight at Nathaniel who blushed.

I shook my head. "I thought you knew I'd be inheriting my Dad's work"

Rosalya and Alexy almost collapsed while Kim just sighed, patting my head like I was a little kid.

"Someday you'll understand" she told me. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. Afterwards, Nathaniel held out a racket to me with a warm smile on his face.

"Come on, let's play bad mitten" he offered and I hesitantly took the racket off of him.

"Did Kim clear it with you?" I asked and he nodded with a chuckle. "Alright, it's your funeral"

"Try not to drop the ball too much" he teased and I lightly wacked his arm with the racket before running away in case he attacked.

* * *

Amber threw a tantrum and sat under the umbrella as Nathaniel and I walked back over, laughing and out of breath from playing.

"Are you finished playing your little ball game now?" she sneered with her arms crossed and Nathaniel's smile disappeared, turning into a frown.

"You were playing too, before lunch remember? Stop complaining" Nathaniel told her and she glared.

"No. I forgot the sunscreen, and my skin is too sensitive. I want to go home" Amber complained and I smiled brightly.

"I can lend you mine if you want" I offered, going to my bag and pulling out the sunscreen.

"Really? That would be nice" Nathaniel smiled and went to talk to the twins as I handed it to Amber who looked beyond thrilled at my offer.

"You're wasting your time. I can't reach my back, and it's out of the question that you put it on my back" Amber hissed. "It's your loss; we will have to go home…I told you I wouldn't let you spend time with Nath"

Nathaniel looked over and shook his head. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing!" Amber snapped. "I just can't reach my back"

"If it's just that, I'll put some on for you" he sighed, grabbing the bottle and rubbing the sunscreen over Amber's back. As Nathaniel finished, Amber smirked at me.

"You were really nice Chyna, I'm touched…" she smiled but I could tell it was a fake smile. Kim walked over and narrowed her eyes at Amber. "Do you know what would be better? If you went to get us some ice-cream while I spend time with my brother. You've kept him from me enough, don't you think?"

Kim snorted. "Get it yourself you lazy shit"

Nathaniel flashed Kim a warning look before giving me an apologetic look. "I know it's a lot to ask, but would you? I am here to spend time with Amber"

"Sure, Kim do you wanna come?" I asked and she grabbed my arm, shooting daggers at Amber over her shoulder as we walked away.

"I hate her and that damn little whiny voice!" Kim growled in frustration and I nodded in agreement. "Why don't you say anything to her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because they're siblings and I understand the feeling. I used to make Sebastian play with me a lot when we were younger because I missed him. He was always busy studying and what not"

Kim sighed. "You really are too innocent for your own damn good" she muttered as we found the vendor. "Do you have any ice-cream?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, like those found in the store. I have cones; strawberry, chocolate and vanilla nut with chocolate syrup" he answered and before I could say anything, Kim purchased two chocolate and one vanilla nut.

"Kim! Amber's allergic to nuts!" I scolded her as we walked back and she flashed me a mischievous grin.

"It's not a bad one like Armin's, she'll just get a rash and if it bothers you so much, just pretend you don't know anything" she told me and I sighed.

"Ice-creams here!" Kim called to Nathaniel and handed him the chocolate one, the vanilla nut to Amber and ate the other chocolate.

"I hope they were expensive!" Amber snapped, eating hers while Kim tried to hide her giggles.

"Seeing what is going to happen to your dumb ass after eating it, I would've paid $100 and not regret a damn cent" Kim whispered to me and I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Thanks" Nathaniel smiled and I nodded while Amber frowned at the ground.

"I don't feel very good…I'm going to lay down. Nath, come with me, I don't like to be alone" Amber complained and I looked at Nathaniel with worried eyes.

_What is she gets a really bad reaction? I should've stopped Kim _I thought worriedly.

Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be back Chyna" he promised with a small smile and I nodded, watching them walk back to their spot.

Kim snorted. "Damn princess, I'm gonna find the camera. This is going to be good" she said, running off to find Rosalya to grab the camera.

"Chyna? Are you okay?" Alexy asked, hugging me tightly while Armin crossed his arms over his chest in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled. "Just a little bored"

Alexy fixed that by throwing me into the ocean, along with Armin jumping into the water. I laughed and ended up having a splash war with the two of them, covering myself as they attacked and threw some water back at them.

Suddenly, Armin stopped as a loud scream was heard. "Isn't that Amber's voice?"

Alexy grinned, probably knowing what Kim is up to and we ran to our camp as Amber was covered; head to toe in a red rash. Immediately, the twins pissed themselves laughing while I looked on in concern.

"Don't make fun of me! I'm itchy all over!" she screamed as I dug through my bag for a cloth. I grabbed the white one and soaked it in the cold water from my bottle before placing it on her forehead.

"You've done it again Amber, admit it!" Nathaniel demanded as I realised he must've thought she made herself sick.

"No, I swear…it itches! I'm going home, I can't stay here like this, everyone will make fun of me!" Amber cried out while Nathaniel snatched the cloth off of Amber and handed it back to me.

"Don't count on me to come with you. I've had enough of your antics" Nathaniel stood his ground and Amber, realising it wasn't going her way, screamed in frustration and grabbed her things.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled before running away. I sighed as I put my cloth back into my bag.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked concerned and Nathaniel flashed me a small smile.

"Don't worry about her, she does this all the time but I might not be able to stay much longer"

I sighed and nodded. "I understand, thanks, what do you want to do then?"

Nathaniel thought for a bit before grinning. "Do you want to go swimming a bit? I haven't been in the water at all and you looked like you were having fun with the twins"

I nodded. "Sure, sounds great!"

Nathaniel helped me up and we ran to the water together, jumping in and splashing around. At some point, I managed to defy gravity and slip over in the water.

Only to land on top of Nathaniel.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" I apologised quickly, getting up, only to accidently trip and drag Nathaniel down again, but this time him on top of me. Nathaniel's face was red as was mine, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. It felt like it was about to burst out any second!

"Stop hitting on a poor defenceless girl Nat!" Castiel called and Nathaniel immediately got up, yelling at him while I was still lying in the water.

I covered my face with my hands. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

**Ah Chyna, you really are innocent for your own good. Who else enjoyed Nathaniel getting embarrassed as hell at Castiel hints while Chyna didn't have a clue? I did! And Rosalya...they will get there some day.**

**I have been asked and it is confirmed that there will be a Lysander fic but after 'My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not' and it'll have nothing to do witht eh Adrianne/Chyna storyline. Also, it'll be a bit supernatural...don't kill me. **


	8. Chapter 7 - Helpless

**Chapter Seven:**

**Helpless**

I've been told again and again that I somehow end up in situations that result in a new bruise or injury. Of course, I brushed them off with a smile or a giggle, saying 'it's no biggie'.

But I wonder, how long can I keep that up?

"Chyna look out!" Rosalya exclaimed as my foot gave out. My eyes widened in surprise as I began falling down the stairs. Everything was in slow motion, Rosalya's hand outstretched to mine but missed the grip, the exposure of my back to the air and finally…

Warm pair of arms.

"You should be careful" a deep voice warned. "The floors were cleaned earlier so they're slippery"

I glanced as he set me onto my feet. "Thanks Kentin" I smiled warmly and he nodded, ruffling my hair as Rosalya sprinted down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Rosalya asked, searching my body for injuries and I waved it off.

"I'm fine, Kentin caught me" I pointed to Kentin who had his arms crossed over his chest, a bored expression on his face. Rosalya breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at Kentin.

"Kenny~!"

Kentin groaned, a look of displeasure on his face as Alexy came running down the hall, grinning widely at the sight of the dark brown haired guy.

"What do you want?" Kentin snapped, irritated as Alexy approached us, completely unaffected by Kentin's rude tone.

"The gym teacher wants all of the guys to join in for the basketball game" Alexy informed him and Kentin sighed tiredly, walking away with his hands in his pockets. He walked down the hall and in the direction of the gymnasium.

Alexy frowned in confusion. "I thought he'd be happy"

Rosalya placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "I think it's got something to do with the recent fight between him and Iris" she explained, trying to make him feel better but it wasn't working.

I frowned in deep thought when an idea came to me. Pulling both of my cheeks upwards in a massive, toothy smile. "Arexy!"

Alexy looked over and then burst out laughing. Rosalya turned and had the same reaction. I smiled, pulling my fingers away as Kim came down the stairs, raising her eyebrow.

"I leave you two alone for one second and I miss all the good stuff" she commented, standing next to me and shaking her head at the two who were still laughing. "Come on, let's go watch the boys"

I nodded, following after her as the four of us headed to the gymnasium. On the way past, I noticed something in the garden.

"I'll be right back" I told Kim who nodded, disappearing into the gymnasium. I headed to the garden and found Nathaniel sitting on the brown wooden bench. His shoulders hunched and staring at the ground, silent, in his gym uniform.

"Nathaniel?" I asked and Nathaniel looked up briefly, giving me a weak smile before staring at the ground again. "Are you going to be joining the basketball game?"

Nathaniel didn't say anything, just stood up and tried to walk past me. Subconsciously, my arm moved on its own and I grabbed Nathaniel's arms, stopping him.

Nathaniel looked at me in surprise while I stared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, pleading in my voice as he shook it off and walked into the gym. Tears filled into my eyes as I hastily wiped them away. Something was wrong with him, I could tell that much.

_The bags under his eyes worry me _I thought, recalling them as I walked into the gymnasium. I found Kim and the others and sat with them on the silver seats as the game started.

"What's up?" Kim asked, concerned and noticing the worried look on my face. "You look like someone just told you Happy died"

I shook my head. "Nothing, just wondering why girls aren't playing"

Kim snorted. "You're not going anywhere near that court. You're lucky you're even watching"

I just gave her a small smile and kept my eye on Nathaniel. Usually, he'd be trying his best; although it wouldn't be much since he's against Castiel. But today he seemed…dead. And this scared me.

My eyes widened as I watched Nathaniel. "Kim, I'm gonna have to break my promise" I told her before sprinting out of the silver seats and onto the court; just as Nathaniel's body slammed against the wooden ground.

* * *

I wouldn't move, not when Kim or Lysander tried to convince me. Sure I was being stubborn, but I was honestly scared if he didn't wake up. I know this sound melodramatic, but I should've questioned him more, pushed for more answers.

_I was so stupid _I thought grimly, sitting against the seat and gazing out the infirmary window. _How could I have let this happen?_

I turned my attention to Nathaniel, his sleeping face was so peaceful, it almost seemed…angelic. That and his blonde hair was messy and soft looking. Somehow, my fingers moved on their own and started running through his golden locks.

Nathaniel moaned quietly in his sleep, causing me to quickly retract my fingers and put them back to my side. A moment later, Nathaniel's eyes fluttered open in confusion. He turned his head slightly and noticed my presence in the room.

"Chyna? What's going on?" he asked in a soft, tired voice. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary" I answered, gripping the bed sheet into a ball with my fist.

"How did I get here?"

I looked up at him, unable to hold back the tears that were appearing on their own.

"You collapsed at the game!" I exclaimed, tears falling down my cheeks. My throat was suddenly dry and my heart was pounding hard in my chest. Emotions' running on high is what I guessed it as.

My eyes widened at the realisation; I just yelled at Nathaniel of all people, plus when he's not well.

"I-I'm sorry" I mumbled, looking down in shame. Something warm brushed my hand and I looked over to see Nathaniel looking at me with apologetic eyes and…guilt?

"How long have you been sitting here?" he asked me in a soft tone while I bit my bottom lip. "Chyna…"

I opened my mouth to speak when the nurse returned, relieved to see Nathaniel awake. She grabbed the clipboard and walked over as I stood up to clear some room. I ended up leaning against the all, holding my arms with my hands and hugging myself.

_I should give them some room _I decided but I _really _didn't want to leave. I was still worried about Nathaniel but the nurse would take care of him.

I turned and had my hand on the door knob when the nurse stopped me.

"You mentioned you had some lunch made for Mr Robinson" she said and I nodded. "Could you please bring it here, I want to get some solid food into him as soon as possible"

I just nodded again and left the infirmary. Straight away, the other questioned me on his condition.

"He's awake now" I answered in a small voice. "I'm going to go grab his lunch"

Kim placed a hand on my shoulder, her eyes full of concern and questions. Usually, I'd answer them but instead I brushed it off and went straight to my locker in silence.

As I pulled out the small bento box, two people walked into the main hallway. I watched in interest, both blonde but the woman had ocean blue eyes. The man was dressed in a business suit, his hair combed back while the woman had the perfect housewife look.

They walked past without even a glance at me, heading straight towards the infirmary. When I saw them, I knew something was wrong and followed after them. Castiel saw me and gave a firm shake of his head, warning me.

"Who were they?" I asked and we all turned to Castiel, knowing he had the answer.

With a sigh, he glared at the door. "His parents"

Tension filled the room along with shouts of disbelief and disapproval. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Mr and Mrs Robinson stormed out with a pale Nathaniel behind them.

Before anyone could stop me, I handed the bento to him. "Take it" I whispered and he grabbed it, giving me a tired smile before following after his parents. I watched them go, for the first time in my life feeling helpless.

* * *

I sat on the couch, Happy sleeping next to me as the news came on. I wasn't paying attention; all I could think about was what the nurse said earlier.

"_Miss Leo, may I speak with you for a moment?" the nurse asked and I nodded, following her inside the infirmary. She shut the door behind her and looked at me carefully. "What is your relationship with Mr Robinson?"_

_I was taken back by her sudden question but then looked at her. "I'm a close friend of his"_

_She nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. "I found bruises on his back and shoulders"_

_My eyes widened at the news, shocked at the revelation before I closed my eyes. It definitely wasn't from the basketball game._

"_What are you suggesting?" _

_She looked out the window. "Whatever you want to believe in"_

A frantic pounding at the front door snapped me out of my thoughts and I answered it to find a VERY distressed Amber.

"Amber? What are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed her face was red, tears coming down her eyes. "What happened?"

"N-Nathaniel!" she answered breathlessly. "Please, you have to help him!"

Without another word, I ran after her as she led me to her house. Along the way, I left a message for someone on my phone.

Shouts were coming from inside the two-story house as I burst through the door in time to see Nathaniel smash into the ground.

"STOP!" I screamed, shoving Mr Robinson out of the way and shielding him. Mr Robinson looked at me in shock, seeing a young girl push him so roughly. His eyes looked past my shoulder and he glared hard before looking back at me.

"Get out of this house, it's none of your business" he warned and I glared.

_Don't be the scared little girl everything assumes you to be, I will not be helpless anymore _I decided in determination.

"It is, Nathaniel's my boyfriend and Amber sought _me _out. This make it my business" I replied in a cold tone, surprising myself but I didn't let it show. I wasn't a Leo for nothing.

His eyes narrowed murderously. "I fail to see the connection. Now get out before I call the cops"

I opened my mouth to speak when someone interrupted me.

"That won't be happening, Mr Robinson"

I turned with a relieved smile on my face. A guy in light blue jeans wearing a grey hoodie entered the house, holding his IPhone 5 at the scene. His raven black hair messy while his chocolate brown eyes smirked at him.

"Sebastian" I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a little short, I cut time out of my 'Study Day' just to get this up :)**

**Yes, Sebastian makes an appearance! I love having my OC's with protective or cool older brothers, and he just fills the picture.**

**Special note: So lately I've been searching the net and came across a page. This awesome girl ahs serious talent as an artist and I kinda think she deserves some special mentioning. Her page for deviantart is below:**

**raylenequinn**

**And I feel you guys she go check her work out. You might like it while my favourite is 'Cool Hana'**

**Oh and since you guys keep PMing me about 'My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not', 'My Little Victorian' and more 'My Little President', I've decided to make a tumblr account where I post sneak peeks, previews and quotes for the series:**

**or check out my profile for the link. Enjoy my little candies :)**

**Oh, I will give you guys one name of one of my candies. The very first one I made and her name is Rosso. In case anyone needs tips or wants to be friends and we can bitch about Amber to our heart's content.**

**:P**


	9. Chapter 8 - Resolution

**Chapter Eight:**

**Resolutions**

The police came and carried Mr Robinson away, handcuffed and furious beyond belief. Mrs Robinson went after him along with Amber while Sebastian and I took Nathaniel to the hospital. I sat in the back, cradling Nathaniel to me with his head resting on my shoulder. Sebastian was driving the car, glancing back at us through the review mirror occasionally.

"How far are we?" I asked, still running my fingers through Nathaniel's soft hair as he continued to sleep soundly on my shoulder.

"About another five minutes" Sebastian answered and glanced in the mirror. "You did well tonight, calling me"

A small smile crept onto my lips. "You were coming in town"

"So it wasn't because of my profession?"

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian chuckled lightly at my discomfort before turning serious again. "The court's going to examine the evidence; I'll need you to testify against Mr Robinson. Along with Amber and _maybe _we can get Mrs Robinson as well"

"No," I injected darkly. "She'll never go for it. That woman is the submissive type, one who won't do anything that might jeopardize the one who is dominate over her"

Sebastian pulled over as we arrived at the front entrance of the hospital. Immediately, staff took over and Nathaniel was in better hands. I watched as my chest hurting at the sight while Sebastian wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Was that Chyna or Diana talking?" he asked me as we walked into the hospital, the nurses and doctors in frenzy.

"Both" I murmured under my breath. Sebastian didn't say anything, but his grip on my shoulders tightened protectively as we waited the night.

An hour waiting and the others had arrived, including a distressed Amber. For once, she wasn't horrible but genially concerned for her older brother.

Rosalya and Kim had finally met one of my older brothers, with Rosalya's comment on 'he looks like a Greek god' and Kim's 'he is way too badass to be a lawyer'. Dad arrived later on and helped settle the financial side of the hospital, although it wasn't much since the hospital was owned under the Zodiac Industries.

"What's going to happen to him now?" I asked Dad as we sat in the waiting lounge, everyone else had gone ahead to get food and drinks while Sebastian was talking rapidly on his phone.

"Child abuse is a serious crime, since Nathaniel isn't eighteen yet. A trial and court hearing would be my guess" he glanced over at Sebastian. "With your brother as the defence attorney Mr Robinson won't be going anywhere _near _his son, let alone speaking to him"

I nodded, looking at the ground. Something warm was placed on my shoulder and I glanced up at Dad, seeing the worried look in his eyes. "You did good kiddo, never forget that"

I didn't say anything as the doctor opened the door and looked at the two of us. Dad and immediately stood up as the doctor debriefed us on Nathaniel's condition. I was impatient; my desire to see Nathaniel overrode my manners.

"Can I see him?" I snapped and both of the older men looked at me in surprise, Dad showing more concern. Regardless, they both nodded and I entered the room, closing the door behind me.

My eyes found Nathaniel's sleeping form, a massive bruise swelling on his left cheek. I swallowed back the raw anger that was about to spill out of my body. I walked over and looked down before closing my eyes.

_He shouldn't have gone through that _I thought as a tear spilt down my cheek. My heart began to beat a bit faster.

* * *

_Got an angel at my bedside,_

_Watching over me tonight…_

_Smiling from a photograph,_

_And everything's just right…_

_Been dreaming of you before,_

_And now it's true…_

_My heart is beating just for you._

_Baby I wanna know…_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it why I fall every time you call?_

_Is it love, really love?_

_When you say it's forever..._

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_That I'm breathing,_

_When I dream of you tonight…_

* * *

I carried two suitcases in my hands as I made my way into the spare bedroom. Nathaniel was in there, packing his clothes into the draws and smiled warmly when I entered.

"I'm grateful for this" he repeated for the fifth time and I nodded, placing them by his feet. I turned to leave but Nathaniel grabbed my wrist and I looked into his eyes. I was lost and confused, for days I've been wanting to lean over and kiss him, only to have a sharp voice in my mind telling me no.

_Besides, you don't know if he feels the same way. You're just setting yourself up for humiliation _the voice reminded me and I pulled away before leaving and heading straight to my room. I landed straight on my bed and buried my face into my pillows without another word.

* * *

_Tell me how I can imagine,_

_Something brighter than your eyes…_

_No one ever came this close,_

_You made me realize…_

_Been dreaming of you before,_

_And now it's true._

_My heart is beating just for you…_

_Baby I wanna know…_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it why I fall every time you call?_

_Is it love, really love?_

_When you say it's forever..._

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_That I'm breathing,_

_When I dream of you tonight…_

* * *

Sebastian walked over as I sat in the stand, watching his movements and ignoring Mr Robinson entirely.

"Miss Leo, please recount the events that took place after Miss Robinson came to you for help" Sebastian said and I nodded.

"I shoved Mr Robinson out of the way and stood in front of Nathaniel, in case he tried to attack him again. I told him to stop and Mr Robinson stated that it was none of my business" I recounted perfectly, like Sebastian had taught me. The small nod of approval from the said person indicated that he thought so too.

I looked over at Nathaniel who sat next to Sebastian's empty seat, his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed the desire building up and tried to focus but he was making it difficult.

I tugged at the blonde strand of hair before letting out a quiet sigh.

* * *

_Is it always gonna be?_

_Will you always care for me?_

_Is all that I want…_

_All that you need…_

_Is it all I ever hoped for baby?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it why I fall every time you call?_

_Is it love, really love?_

_When you say it's forever…_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it why I fall every time you call?_

_Is it love, really love?_

_When you say it's forever…_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it why I fall every time you call?_

_Is it love, really love?_

_When you say it's forever…_

_When I dream of you, tonight…_

* * *

He really needed to stop this habit.

It was turning into a really _bad _habit of his.

Ever since Chyna and her Dad welcomed him into their home, where Chyna would make a warm breakfast and dinner, where Happy would always greet him, Nathaniel was experiencing…new emotions.

A freedom of sought, he figured. Used to always having to be constantly at the top to keep his father at bay and satisfied. The chains were broken and never coming back on and it was thanks to her…

_Chyna…_

Chyna let out a soft moan into her pillow, rubbing her face in it before letting out a content sigh. Nathaniel kept watching her, seeing her delicate face, her angelic features.

Because that's what she was, an angel, his guardian angel. Ever since Adrianne had left and the break-up with Melody, there had been a whole wedged deeply. Adrianne was a bandage to the hole, covering it slightly but never fully healing it while Chyna was the antidote.

Fixing the broken friendship between him and Castiel, helping Amber to see the error of her ways, noticing him for more than just the Student Body President.

Nathaniel lightly placed a hand through her soft, silky blue hair. He loved the feeling of her blue locks between his fingers. His eyes wandered to her lips, the desire to lean over and place his over her seemly soft ones filled him. He had to fight the urge; he didn't want her father to come in with a shot gun.

"Nathaniel" Chyna mumbled in her sleep and a satisfied smirk crept onto his face. He leaned down and left a feather-light kiss to her forehead before heading back to his room. She dreamt of him…

_And I will always dream of her…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Is It Love' by Twill. Which you should check out, it's a good song that I enjoy and feel it is the perfect canon song for Nathaniel and Chyna.**

**FINALLY! SOME CHYNAxNATHANIEL ACTION!**

**We may now commence of the fangirl screaming.**

**So some of you have PMed me questions regarding my five Candies on My Candy Love. Mainly who is highest with who in terms of realtionships. So, here are the answers:**

**ojr - Castiel at 99%**

**Erzala - Castiel at 91%**

**Kazella - Castiel at 100%**

**Rosso - Nathaniel at 100%**

**And last but not least:**

**Scarlatto - Lysander at 46%**

**So we can all see who I prefer...**

**Don't forget to check out my tumblr! Oh, and a requested fanfiction that i've started to write. It's like My Candy Love, only it's based on a DS game called 'Princess Debut'. It's under 'Your Crowning Glory' so go check that out!**

**Exams are coming up, let's hope I do well *determined face***


	10. Chapter 9 - Special Visitors

**Chapter Nine:**

**Special Visitors**

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, Happy trailing behind my legs. With a soft cry, I fed him before moving onto making breakfast for three hungry men.

I heard footsteps as the toast popped up and I buttered them. "Your omelette and toast are done"

"Great" Sebastian yawned, making coffee and grabbing the food as I moved onto Nathaniel's raisin toast with strawberry jam and cup of orange juice. Dad came in, sat at the table with the newspaper and ate his breakfast that I had already made.

"Where's Nathaniel?" I asked, placing the food on the table where Nathaniel usually sat. Neither Dad nor Sebastian knew and I sighed tiredly, having a rough idea.

"Happy, go and wake Nathaniel up" I said and the tabby cat complied, wandering off down the hall and into Nathaniel's opened door. "I'm thinking about getting another cat, a girl"

Dad glanced up from his newspaper as I stole a piece of his buttered toast and chewed on it. He didn't seem impressed by my action but said nothing. "I'm fine with that, as long as she's trained"

I smiled warmly as Nathaniel appeared sleepily, sitting at the table and digging into his breakfast. I went and had a shower, washing my hair before getting out and putting a light pink summer dress on with a white cardigan over the top. Just as I exited my room, Nathaniel was heading down the hallway when he noticed me.

"Oh," he said in surprise, scratching the back of his head. "I was going to get you, we're leaving"

I nodded, closing my bedroom door. "Okay" I replied softly, walking past him and towards the front door. "We're leaving!"

Dad popped his head from the kitchen while Sebastian was sitting on the couch, the TV turned on.

"Be safe you two" Dad instructed and we nodded, leaving the house and walking in silence. It almost became unbearable, the silence, the slight blush on my cheeks as my heart pounded hard in my chest.

"Have I done something?" Nathaniel asked suddenly, catching me off guard as I looked at him. He was watching me, eyes full of worry. We stopped walking as I shook my head furiously. "Thank goodness"

"Why'd you think that?" I asked curiously.

"You've been quiet lately"

I frowned, thinking back at all the times. I didn't really talk to Nathaniel since, every time I was near him, my heart began to pound and a blush would be on my cheeks. That and the desire to lean over and kiss him is overwhelming.

"N-No," I stammered, mentally kicking myself. "I've just been thinking about…getting another cat"

Nathaniel's face brightened. "Really?" he asked, his voice filled with excitement and I nodded in confirmation. Nathaniel's mood skyrocketed after that, while I was chewing the inside of my lip in guilt.

**Domino** by** Jessie J** started to play and we both stopped as Nathaniel answered his phone. "You shouldn't be up this late"

_Late?...Oh! He's talking to Adrianne _I figured it out and motioned for Nathaniel to keep walking. He complied, talking to Adrianne with a warm smile on his face. A pain of jealously hit my chest and I tried to ignore it until Nathaniel held out his phone to me.

"She wants to talk to you" he said and I took it off of him, pressing the black Nokia to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling suddenly nervous. A warm chuckle came from the other end.

"You must be the famous Chyna I've been hearing about" Adrianne's warm voice replied, all my nerves disappearing at once. "Seriously, the twins, Rosa, Kim and even Nat won't stop talking about you"

I blushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh…I'm sorry"

Adrianne laughed. "Damn, you sound adorable! Now I wanna meet you"

I laughed and Nathaniel smiled warmly, obviously thrilled that we were getting along, although it was through a phone.

"I heard what happened with Nat's family," Adrianne said suddenly. "I just wanna say thanks for being there for him. More than what I could ever do anyway"

"I didn't do much, it was all my brother's work" I replied, smiling a little at the warm feeling in my chest.

"Doesn't matter, you're there for him and that's all I care about. Make sure you take care of him for me" Adrianne said and I nodded, feeling stupid since she couldn't see it.

"I will" I replied.

Adrianne snorted. "No doubt about it. Tell Nat that I'm going to bed" she stated before hanging up. I handed Nathaniel the phone back just as we arrived at the school. Rosalya and Kim were waiting for us and smiled when they saw us walking together.

Rosalya squealed. "Look how cute they are together!" she clapped her hands together while Nathaniel and I both blushed. Kim hit Rosalya at the back of her head, causing the white haired girl to calm down.

Nathaniel turned to me, suddenly remembering something. "I'll have to go, there's an exchange student arriving for today" he explained and I nodded.

"Sure, have fun," I smiled as he walked away and then I noticed the smirk exchanged between Kim and Rosalya. "What?"

Kim just ruffled my hair. "I think we're gonna have to have that talk. Make sure you get the slide show up Rosa"

Rosa beamed as I frowned in confusion.

* * *

It was during first period when I was called to the teacher's lounge. Of course, I assumed I was in trouble and went through all the things in my head, wondering if anything was something bad.

"Ah, Miss Leo do come in" the principal smiled as I entered, Nathaniel standing next to a boy who looked Japanese. "Nathaniel here has told me you understand Japanese, correct?"

I nodded, immediately getting the situation. I turned to the boy who was watching me with curiosity. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)"

He smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning)"

"O na mae wa? (What is your name?)" I asked him, seeing both the principal's and Nathaniel's impressed faces.

"Boku wa Natsu desu (My name is Natsu)" he answered. "O na mae wa? (What is your name?)"

"Watashi wa Chyna desu (My name is Chyna)" I answered cheerfully and turned to the principal. "His name is Natsu"

She smiled. "Good, with that established, would you mind escorting Natsu for today? Seeing as how you are the only one who can translate"

I nodded. "That's fine with me" I replied as Natsu, Nathaniel and I exited the teacher's lounge. Natsu stuck by me like a newborn puppy while Nathaniel smiled at me in apology.

"Sorry, you were the only person I could think of for this" Nathaniel apologised quickly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not bothered by it," I told him with a small smile. "I'm just happy that you needed me"

Nathaniel opened his mouth to say something but then froze and closed it immediately. I frowned with a puzzled look on my face but he walked away without another word. I watched him go, a sad look on my face before sighing tiredly and looking at Natsu. He had no clue what was happening and I shook my head, taking him to class.

* * *

Natsu stuck by me all day, to the point where Rosalya and Kim found it adorable, Kim even getting a nose bleed. Lysander just smiled warmly as we all sat on the roof, eating lunch while Castiel glared protectively at Natsu.

"Daijobudesuka? (Are you okay?)" I asked Natsu who shook his head. "Nanisore? (What is it?)"

"Kare wa Watashi o niramitsuke tsudzuke (He keeps glaring at me)" Natsu replied, glancing nervously at Castiel.

I sighed and looked at the red head. "Stop that, you're scaring Natsu"

Castiel snorted and went back to eating his lunch without another word. Kim and Rosalya exchanged a knowing look as Nathaniel arrived. He smiled warmly and then noticed Natsu sitting next to me. His mouth set into a thin line before he sat next to Kim.

_What's wrong with him? He was fine earlier _I frowned in deep thought, so deep that I didn't realise Natsu tried to speak to me until Lysander called my name. "Sorry what?"

"Natsu said something" Castiel answered and I gave Natsu an apologetic smile.

"Gomen, nanisore? (Sorry, what is it?)" I asked him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Daijobudesuka?" he asked and I quickly nodded.

"Hai (Yes)" I answered but he didn't look convinced. I glanced at Nathaniel and saw he was looking at me with hurt eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but he looked away without another word.

* * *

Natsu thanked me for today and went home with his host family while I waited for Nathaniel. He was walking towards the student council room when I spotted him and he saw me.

"Nathaniel is everything alright?" I asked worriedly as I approached him. He looked at me, straight into my eyes to the point where my heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

"I'm fine" Nathaniel said but I knew he was lying and grabbed his arm. Nathaniel looked down at me, confused and surprised by the action before his eyes softened. "I…I regret making you the translator"

I was surprised, my eyes widening before a small blush crept onto my face. Nathaniel noticed this and blushed as well before cupping my cheek with his hand. He leaned down and without warning, kissed my cheek.

My whole body felt like someone had thrown me into the fireplace, it was that hot. My cheek tingled and continued to do so even after Nathaniel's lips left my cheek. I stared at him, eyes widened in shock while he continued to blush in embarrassment.

"Y-You should head home, I've got some things to do" he suggested and I nodded, unable to speak. As I turned on my heel to walk away, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Nathaniel watching me go with a warm smile on his face. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the school gates.

I lightly touched my cheek with my fingers, still feeling his lips on there as I beamed in delight.

Then it was sudden, in a split second I was smiling and seeing the afternoon sky before it all turned black and I became unconscious.

* * *

**A little short but you know what? Sue me, I've got exams and...yeah. Anyways, I'm thinking about starting up a little old competition. Basically, if you've checked out my tumblr then this is what I'm talking about.**

**For the following characters, I want you to post on my tumblr what _you_think is the best song that fits the four characters I am going to put down:**

**Adrianne Archer**

**Castiel Jones**

**Chyna Leo**

**Nathaniel Robinson**

**I will then announce the finalists and you guys can vote on who's got the best song for these four. The winner and runner-up will then get a special one-shot of their choice (Main guy, location, setting ect.) with their Candy. It doesn't have to be all four, you can send one or two in for two characters. And tell me why you think the song fits that character.**

**Good luck! **


	11. Chapter 10 - Nightmares

**Chapter Ten:**

**Nightmares**

It was dark.

All I could see was black.

My hands were tied behind my back, something stuffed into my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes. I was lying on something cold and hard, like concrete as I heard voices.

"It's only a matter of time before he realises she's gone. What do we do then?" a male voice questioned, a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Nothing that I won't want him to do," another male voice answered. "With his precious daughter in my hands, he'll have to allow it"

I moved slightly, feeling my body ache with bruises and pain. The voices stopped as my heart pounded and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Is the little bird awake?" a voice murmured. I stayed perfectly still but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, I was forced to sit up as the blindfold was removed and I came face to face with a guy my age, who had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. I knew who it was straight away.

James Starcaster of Starlight Corp.

He smirked when he saw the realisation in my eyes and he gently ran his finger across my cheek, slowly while I flinched.

"You know who I am," he stated and I nodded, fear clearly in my eyes. "Then you know what I want"

This time I shook my head.

His eyes darkened at my answer and something sharp was jabbed into my left arm. My vision blurred before I was consumed by darkness again.

* * *

_Something warm was underneath my back as I sat up, my fingers running across the silk blankets and I realised I was on a bed. There were footsteps coming towards me and I looked up, seeing a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes smirking at me._

"_We got captured," she stated. "Just like old times, huh?"_

_I frowned. "You're Diana" I said and she nodded, coming over and sitting on the bed, right next to me._

"_You know why we're here right?" she asked and I shook my head. She frowned, biting her bottom lip before standing back up. "Then I guess I'll have to do the job"_

"_Where are you going?" I asked her and she glanced over her shoulder._

"_To deal with this," she answered. "Besides, I need you to be occupied. I can't let you witness any of this again"_

_I opened my mouth to say something when something warm hugged me from behind. I turned and saw Nathaniel with a concerned look on his face, his warm arms wrapped around me and my back closer to his chest._

"_Stay here" Diana instructed, before disappearing into thin air._

* * *

One great thing about having three people who know how to fight on your side: They can practically beat the shit out of anyone.

Sebastian, Castiel and Chyna's other older brother Tony led the group through the old warehouse district. Warehouses were lined up, all spread out in dozens of pairs.

"We're never going to find her" Rosalya cried out in despair while looked like she was holding back on her tears. Nathaniel knew how they felt, it was breaking his heart.

_Why did this happen? _Nathaniel asked himself. It was only moments before that his lips brushed not her lips, but her cheek which was close enough for him. Everything was perfect, he was even about to tell her his feelings.

But now they had to save her.

Tony turned to them, his short blue hair following him a bit. His green eyes were full of deadly emotions, one of them a murderous intent.

"We'll split up into groups and search each of the warehouses," Tony instructed. "Castiel and Rosalya, Kim and Armin, Alexy and Sebastian"

Nathaniel looked at Tony who was looking back at him. A look was shared, one that said _we'll find her_.

Everyone started to head off, picking a warehouse each as Tony handed them walkie talkies.

"Come on Blondie, we need to get moving" Tony told him and Nathaniel followed, both keeping silent as possible as they moved throughout the warehouse, searching for any sign of Chyna.

"_We've got nothing_" Castiel's voice informed them on the walkie talkie.

"_Same here_" Sebastian added.

"_This place is empty, no sign of her or anyone else for that matter_" Kim muttered and Tony sighed, pressing the button on the side and placed it close to his mouth.

"Keep checking, she's here" Tony told them and Sebastian's voice came through the device again.

"_You think it was him?_" he asked and a dark look passed Tony's face, one that sent fear down Nathaniel's spine.

"No doubt that bastard's got her" Tony answered before turning to Nathaniel, studying him closely. "You mean something to my lil' sister"

Nathaniel blushed a bit. "More like she means something to me"

Tony nodded in satisfaction. "Then be the knight in shining armour"

Nathaniel couldn't say anything else as they checked another warehouse. Just as they approached it, there were voices inside. Tony placed his finger on his lips, signalling Nathaniel to be quiet. Nathaniel nodded; getting the message as Tony opened the door slightly, taking a peek.

"You're not going to benefit from this," Chyna's voice stated, but it was different. It was no longer held warmth, but a cold, calculating voice.

"You don't get it do you? I have all the cards" a deep voice sneered and Tony's knuckles began to turn white as he clenched his fist.

"True, I'll give you that. But it only takes one gust of wind to make the house of cards fall" Chyna replied and there was a gun shot heard.

Tony sprang in, holding out a gun as a raven haired guy's arm was in the air, a hole in the roof.

"Put the gun down!" Tony shouted, forcing the guy to turn around. His ice blue eyes widened in shock before turning into anger. He grabbed Chyna and placed her in front of him, the gun held against her head.

Nathaniel looked at Chyna straight away, not seeing the fear he expected, but calm.

She was watching Nathaniel too, her brown eyes staring into his golden ones.

"Don't you make another move Leo!" he shouted, pressing the gun harder against her head, causing Chyna to wince. "I swear to god I'll blow this bullet straight into her head!"

"Go ahead," Chyna stated in a deadpanned tone. We all looked at her in shock while she continued to be calm, it was…unnerving.

"I-I swear I will!" he declared and Tony pointed his gun higher.

"You don't have to do this, you can let her go" Tony told him in a calm, serious tone. There were footsteps behind us and Sebastian appeared by Nathaniel's side.

"Tony," Sebastian warned.

"I know…didn't think we'd have to see you for a while, huh Diana?" Tony asked and Chyna smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Neither did I" she admitted.

"Where's Chyna?" Nathaniel asked, concerned and worried. His heart was pounding a million miles per minute at the thought of her in danger.

"Distracted by you," she answered, a smirk on her face before turning serious. "I didn't want her to go through this again"

Rosalya frowned in confusion. "Aren't you Chyna?" she asked and Chyna sighed, looking at Sebastian for help.

"It's over James, the whole building is surrounded," Sebastian lied smoothly. "Just drop the gun, and you'll be let off easily"

James's hand shook and he pulled the gun away but then shoved it back on Chyna's head, finger pulling the trigger.

There was a gun shot, followed by gasps.

Nathaniel held the gun out as James collapsed onto the ground, clutching his leg as blood gushed out of his thigh. Everyone stared at him in shock and he had to admit, he never thought he could do something like this.

_It was all for Chyna _he told himself, dropping the gun as Tony tied James up with some rope. Nathaniel went over to Chyna immediately, pulling her close to his chest while Sebastian untied her.

"She was right, you do smell nice" Chyna grinned. An acidic feeling burned at the back of Nathaniel's throat. This wasn't Chyna, this wasn't _his _Chyna.

Nathaniel gently helped her up while Tony studied over her, looking for any signs of injury.

"Just a mild bump in the head," Tony said, crossing his arms overs his chest and studying her with a grin. "She's gonna have one hell of a headache later"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the eldest Leo. "You don't see the problem here? Chyna was kidnapped! Again!"

"I think she handled it well," Chyna interrupted. "All things considered, the guy was going to rape me for all we know"

Nathaniel stared at her, jaw dropped. Never in his mind would he ever thought he'd see the day when the word 'rape' would come from Chyna. Chyna noticed this and smirked at him before turning back to her brothers.

"Go on ahead, I think there's something I need to say to Blondie" she gestured her head in Nathaniel's direction. Both of the boys frowned before walking off. When it was just the two of them, the smirk left her face, followed by a tired sigh. "I'm not Chyna"

"I gathered that," Nathaniel said dryly. "Who are you then?"

"Diana," she answered, looking away with her arms crossed over her chest, a small breeze blowing through the opened door and tangling in her hair softly.

"Back when Chyna first got kidnapped, it scarred her deeply. So deeply that she retreated to the far corners of her mind," she said and looked at him. "I'm more like the person she wishes to be. Whenever she was kidnapped in the past or something traumatic occurred, I was brought out"

Nathaniel nodded, understanding the situation. "You haven't been out in a while have you?" he guessed and she smiled at him, a small one.

"There hasn't been a need to"

"So…where is she?" he asked, worried about the thought of never seeing her again.

"Calm down, she's fine," she reassured him with an amused look. "I just wanted to tell you something before disappearing"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What is it?"

She stepped forward and lightly planted her lips against his cheek, sending his heart racing, his cheeks slightly pink and a shiver down his spine. She stepped back and smirked at his reaction.

"She feels the same you know, but you might want to make it clear to her your feelings too. Look after her for me" she told him before closing her eyes and her body slumped forward. Nathaniel caught her easily and lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

Her scent of cinnamon, mango, lavender and vanilla filled his nose, settling his heart a bit as he carried her out of the warehouse district and towards the car. No one questioned why he was carrying her, and that was the way it should've been.

* * *

**Well...damn. Shit went down :P**

**Any way, the competition is still running but I realised since most of you have PMed your answers or don't have tumblr, just send in your songs through PM on Fan Fiction. Remember to pick a song that _you_ think best represents the following characters:**

**Adrianne Archer**

**Castiel Jones**

**Chyna Leo**

**Nathaniel Robinson**

**And send in your reason why. Winner and Runner-up will get a special one-shot of their Candies with the guy of their choosing, settings ect.**

**If you're still confused on what to do, here's an example of my own:**

**Adrianne Archer - Did You? By Kelly Clarkson.**

**The reason I believe this song best represents Adrianne regarding her complicated relationship with Castiel at the end of 'My Little Rebel'. It's a song about heartbreak and she was pretty heartbroken when he walked away, choosing Debrah over her.**

**So like that, hopefully it helps. At least three-two weeks is when the competition will run. I'm thinking about announcing the winners in the Prologue or Chapter One of 'My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not' so be excited and PARTICIPATE!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Admitting Is The First Step

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Admitting Is The First Step**

_When the cold wind is a calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright,_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon me,_

_Lead me out into the night._

_I will ride, I will fly!_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky._

I slowly grew aware of the soft voice, singing sweetly and giving me comfort and warmth.

_Where dark roots hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold._

_Deep waters hold reflections,_

_Of times lost long ago._

_I will hear their e'ry story,_

_Take hold of my own dreams._

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_

_And proud as an eagle's scream._

_I will ride, I will fly!_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky._

_And touch the sky!_

_Chase the wind,_

_Chase the wind…_

_Touch the sky…_

My eyes fluttered opened, settling on a woman with dark blue hair and green eyes. She was staring out the window, only turned when she realised I was awake and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Chyna," Mom chocked off, trying to hold the tears back but they fell on her cheeks. I sat up slowly and hugged her tightly, breathing in her fruity scent and feeling warmth in my chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered, pulling back and smiling at her. "I remember that song."

Mom smiled. "It was the only thing that would stop you crawling into our bed."

"I was only five, cut me some slack!" I blushed in embarrassment while Mom laughed. She rubbed her hand over mine, her green eyes twinkling with pride and I smiled.

"Do you remember the other song I used to sing to you? The one you believed would summon garden fairies?" Mom asked and I nodded. "Sing it for me."

I sighed, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes.

_Though I may speak, some tongue of old._

_Or even spit out some holy word._

_I have no strength with which to speak,_

_When you sit me down and see I'm weak._

_We will run and scream,_

_You will dance with me._

_We'll fulfill our dreams,_

_And we'll be free…_

_We will be who we are,_

_And they'll heal our scars,_

_Sadness will be far away…_

I stopped when I heard footsteps, opening my eyes and turning to see Dad, Sebastian and Tony standing in my doorway, warm smiles on their faces. Mom turned and gave them all a stern look.

"You boys really need to learn to butt out," she said in a clipped tone before looking at Dad. "I wonder whose side of the family they inherited that off?"

Dad shrugged his shoulders, grinning at Mom. "Certainly not mine."

Mom rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Just ignore them."

"Yeah, we're flies on a wall." Tony helpfully added, earning another stern glare from Mom before I nodded.

_So I had done wrong, but you put me right._

_My judgement burned in the black of the night._

_When I give less than I take,_

_It is my fault, my own mistake._

_We will run and scream,_

_You will dance with me._

_We'll fulfill our dreams,_

_And we'll be free…_

_We will be who we are,_

_And they'll heal our scars._

_Sadness will be far away…_

I stopped and it faded into silence as Mom squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back.

* * *

It's been three days since the kidnapping, three days of being prisoner in my own bedroom, three _long _days.

Not that I can complain or anything; it's not my place to anyway. Apparently, the whole reason behind the kidnapping was because when James requested to be married to me, Dad put the brake on that plan. Then, as we all know, James went mad with revenge and had in his sick mind that if he took my virginity, Dad wouldn't have a choice but to allow the marriage.

Rosalya raged when she heard that….so did Kim.

Both were outraged, and only when James was charged with kidnapping and assault in the second degree, did they calm down. A bit.

Finally, after nearly going mad with boredom, Nathaniel somehow managed to persuade Dad into letting me out for the night. He decided going to the pet store and buying a kitten might be the first step in my supposed 'recovery'. I was fine, but apparently my word isn't good enough. Again, not that I'm complaining.

Marco pulled up on the curb, just outside the shop as Nathaniel and I climbed out of the car. Nathaniel kept _extra _close to me, to the point where his arm would brush mine. Now I'm definitely not complaining.

"Can I help you?" the shop keeper, a young woman in her middle 40's asked us from behind the counter. She had a yellow apron with an orange paw printed in the middle, her red hair tied back into a ponytail.

"We're just buying a new kitten," I answered. "A girl."

She smiled and led us to the kittens. There were two tabby, one black and white and a white one. Nathaniel's eyes widened at the sight of them, his hand resting on the glass. The only one that paid any attention to him was the white one who walked over and pressed her nose against the glass.

"We'll take that one." I said, just as Nathaniel turned to me with his mouth open. Nathaniel beamed when he heard we were getting it and the lady gently grabbed the kitten, handing it to Nathaniel. Immediately, she nuzzled her small head in Nathaniel's neck while I paid for a light pink collar and for the kitten.

"What do you want to call her?" I asked him as we headed to the car. He stopped for a moment, brows furrowing in deep thought before a smile crept onto his face.

"Athena." He answered in a proud, sure tone. I smiled and scratched Athena behind her ear, to which she purred at. "She likes it."

"Then I'm glad." I replied and climbed into the car. Nathaniel slid in next to me and gave a firm nod to Marco who was watching us from the review mirror. Marco started the car, and instead of turning back to drive home, he was heading to another direction.

My heart began to panic and it must've shown on my face as Nathaniel reached over and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"I thought you might want to go to the park," he explained in a patient, warm voice, settling my nerves. "And just relax."

I nodded, squeezing his hand tighter as Marco pulled up. Nathaniel climbed out, still carrying Athena with him and I slid out after him. Together, we headed to a small hill underneath an oak tree.

Nathaniel sat down and I sat down beside him, Athena in the middle between us and keeping herself occupied with the grass. Silence filled the empty space for a moment before Nathaniel sighed.

"Chyna," he said quietly, grabbing my hand into his and squeezing it. "You don't know how worried I was."

"I know." I nodded, squeezing back but he turned to me, staring right into my eyes with passion that slightly darkened the golden glow he usually carried in them.

"The thought of losing you, scared me the most and made me realise something." He spoke and my heart began to pound frantically in my chest, electric shocks running down my spine. Nathaniel scooted closer to me, forcing Athena to move out in front of us.

Nathaniel closed his eyes. "I care for you more than I should and frankly," he admitted, opening his eyes. "It scares me."

"Nathaniel…" I broke off, biting my bottom lip as the words escaped me. I wanted to tell him I felt the same, but they were stuck in my throat. As if reading my mind, Nathaniel gave me a small smile.

"I love you Chyna, and I know you feel the same," he gave me a sheepish grin. "At least I _hope _you do."

Without any hesitation, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. It took him by surprise, but soon Nathaniel was kissing me back as I opened my mouth more. The amount of raw hunger in his kisses both scared me and thrilled me. It was like he couldn't breathe without me, I was his only source of oxygen.

And I responded the exact same way.

He cupped my face, opening his mouth and guiding my lips to his, soft like a rose and hard as a rock. My fingers knotted in his shirt, pulling him closer and exterminating the space between us.

Eventually, we both broke off panting heavily and both of our faces red with embarrassment. We just stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word as Nathaniel continued to cup my face in his hands, pressing his forehead against mine.

I breathed in his scent of musk, lead pencil, honey and mint. He breathed in too, leaving me to assume that he was taking in my scent too, like a true wolf.

A meow of protest snapped us both out, forcing us apart as Athena squeezed into the small gap between us. Nathaniel and I laughed, me picking her arm and rubbing her nose against mine.

"Someone's jealous." I noted and Nathaniel ran his hands through his hair, still chuckling.

"Of course she is," he said. "When up against someone as amazing as you."

I blushed, hiding my face in Athena's white fur while Nathaniel pulled a strand of my hair. "I hope you do realise, you'll have to get my Dad's permission."

When Nathaniel grinned in victory, my jaw practically dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"Your Mom and your brothers too." He confirmed and pulled me closer to him, my back against his chest as he wrapped his warm arms around my waist.

"You are a miracle worker." I told him seriously and he threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

**Awww, aint it cute? Anyways, the four songs i've posted on my tumblr are the finalists so far but there is one spot still open!**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Year And Two Weeks Later…**

I was standing in the kitchen, admiring the photo of Kim, Rosalya, Castiel, Lysander, Alexy, Armin, Nathaniel and I in our graduation robes. All of us smiling brightly, diplomas in our hands.

Warm hands snaked around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. "I can't believe we made it."

"Yeah, _even _Castiel and Armin." I teased, turning around and placing my arms around his neck. Nathaniel gave me a quick peck on the lips before his stomach growled loudly, forcing a giggle out of me.

"Lunch?" he asked and I pointed my head past his shoulder. He turned, seeing some chicken salad sandwiches on a white glass plate and beamed at me. "When did you—"

I lightly tapped his nose with my finger. "A cook's instinct, remember?" I reminded him before packing the rest of the cutlery into the draws and checking out our room. It was painted in a light green, giving it a nice bright colour while the king sized bed was in the middle of the room.

"I still can't believe we got this cheap." I shook my head in amazement, checking out the ensuite and the study before heading back to the kitchen. Nathaniel leaned against the marble counter, a sandwich held out for me and I took a bite.

"Up against you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes at what he was insinuating. "No real estate agent on earth can win."

"After you finish that, we can finish setting up the study and the upstairs bathroom along with the guest rooms." I informed him, heading to the lounge room and sitting on the brown sofa, turning the flat screen TV on.

Oprah appeared on the TV screen. "One year ago we welcomed her to the show and now it's my pleasure to bring her back a second time. Best-selling author of 'Icy Blood', 'Fallen Blood Moon' and 'Possession', please welcome Adrianne Archer!" Oprah exclaimed and the crowd went crazy.

My eyes widened and I felt Nathaniel behind me, watching intensely as well. "I thought you said she wasn't due back to the States for another week."

Nathaniel shook his head, unable to answer the question he didn't have an answer for.

An older looking girl walked onto the stage with a smile. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes were twinkling with happiness. She wore a purple turtle-neck sweater with black tights and purple slippers on.

"Adrianne it's great to have you back on the show" Oprah said as she shook Adrianne's hand, allowing the girl to sit on the white couch.

Adrianne smiled. "It's great to be back, thank you for inviting me"

"It's been a year" she started and Adrianne nodded. "In that time you've released two more books, have three movies directed by James Cameron and spent it all in Italy"

"That pretty much sums it up"

The audience laughed and Oprah chuckled warmly.

"Yes it does, how do you feel about this much success for an eighteen year old girl?" she asked and Adrianne shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said a year ago, I'm still just a normal girl" Adrianne explained and Oprah nodded.

"Now you ended the second book with Vincent pulling away from Evelyn and he died in the last one. What went through your mind when writing it?"

Adrianne bit her bottom lip. "Honestly? I have no clue. I just wanted to get the message out"

I frowned, looking at Nathaniel with a questioning look. He just placed his hands on my shoulders. A tensed look planted on his face.

"What message?"

"That not all love is like the fairy tale you dream about. Cinderella walked on broken glass, Belle loved a Beast and Snow White barely escaped a knife all because they fell in love" Adrianne explained. "I guess I just wanted to get people to see reality"

I didn't realise I had tears in my eyes until I felt a tear drop land on my hand. I wiped them away, earning a reassuring squeeze from Nathaniel.

Oprah raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "You've been through a heart break"

Adrianne nodded.

"Are you ever going to date again?" she asked and Adrianne shrugged her shoulder, biting her bottom lip as she stared at the ground.

"We didn't even become a couple but…I dunno. I guess once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached again. You have this fear that everyone you like is gonna break your heart"

_She's referring to Castiel, _I realised, sympathy filling my chest. _God, I wonder if he's watching this?_

There were murmurs of agreement coming from the audience and they clapped at the brave girl's words.

"Let's get some questions from the audience" Oprah said and one girl stood up.

"I know how you feel, my boyfriend cheated on me recently and I was wondering if you have any advice for me?" she asked and Adrianne gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Stay strong, even when it feels like everything is falling apart" Adrianne answered and the girl smiled. There was a small applause and another woman stood up.

"Will you be starting another series soon?" she asked and Adrianne nodded.

"At the moment I'm getting settled for collage but yes I will"

I beamed and Nathaniel had a knowing smile on his face, forcing him to look down at my gaze and kiss my hair before turning back to the TV.

Another girl stood up and smiled warmly at Adrianne. "What is the biggest mistake you've ever made?"

Adrianne laughed. "God there are so many! From eating Armin's fruit cake to Rosalya's dare….but if I have to pick one…the biggest mistake I have made in my life is letting people stay in my life far longer than they deserve to"

Oprah reached over and patted the girl's hand in reassurance with a sad smile on her face. "Do you have anything else you want to say before we go?"

Adrianne thought about it and then snapped her fingers with a smile on her face. "Respect old people, they graduated high school without Google or Wikipedia"

The audience laughed, along with Nathaniel and I. He reached over and turned the TV off as Happy and a now fully grown Athena walked into the lounge room.

"You forgot to mention she was coming." I told him and he looked at me guiltily.

"I've had other things on my mind," he admitted. "Look, I know this isn't the most romantic way of doing it….."

I grew worried as he broke off. "Nathaniel? Is something wrong?"

"Chyna Leo, will you marry me?" he asked, serious and I giggled.

"You're right, it isn't romantic," I pointed out. "There's no ring."

He smirked and nodded at Happy who pranced over; jumping onto the couch and a gasp escaped my lips.

Tied around his neck, was a four carat gold diamond.

I turned to Nathaniel who was watching and waiting for an answer. A big smile crept onto my face.

"Yes."

* * *

**See? I allow _some_ of my characters to have a happy ending!**

**Anyway, this brings a close to 'My Little President' and now onto the one you have all been waiting for: 'My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not'**

**Not until next week sometime.**

**Now before you all hate me and start to make voodoo dolls of me, I am finishing assignments, exams and TAFE for the term. Then you have me for three weeks without any MAJOR distractions. Okay?**

**Oh and if anyone wants to make a cover art for 'My Little Rebel: Ready Or Not' feel free to PM me about it, cause It's hard finding the appropriate cover for this series :/**


End file.
